


focus

by finekyum



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Burning, Choking, Daddy Kink, Death, F/M, Gang, Gangs, Gore, Humiliation, Manipulation, Multi, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Soft sex, Spanking, Toys, Violence, bamkook, bts appear briefly, jackson is the ‘good guy’, jinyoung will hurt you for breathing wrong, jungkook is another victim, master kink, rosie has a soft spot for yugyeom, sadist jinyoung, youngjae is ‘sweet’, yugkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finekyum/pseuds/finekyum
Summary: rosie gets abducted by seven guys
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jeon Jungkook, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. p 一

Blood.

One drop, two drops, oozing. 

They rolled down his bruised face, spilling out of the gash on the side of this face. 

He looked at his frail hand, covered in the thick liquid. The stale smell made him gag, dizzy, even. 

His dark and weak eyes looked up at the body in front of him with a begging look on his broken face. "P-please..." he spoke in a sob, tears blurring his vision. The boy with the knife just chuckled. 

"It's too late Jungkook. You were merely a toy, not special enough to keep around."

Jungkook irrupts into sobs, shaking his head when the taller boy towers over his weak body. He tried to back up but he was too frail to even move after all the torture he endured.

"Yugyeom please, I'll do anything... I'll help you find new v-victims, I'll join you guys— j-just please—"

"Join us?" He chuckled while crouching down. "You still haven't learned, have you? You're just another victim. You don't mean anything to us, you're a punching bag, Jungkook." Yugyeom spat out before finally stabbing the sharp object into his chest. 

Jungkook started choking, gagging on his own blood and moving around for a couple of seconds before being completely still.

Yugyeom brushes a strand of Jungkook's hair to the side with a smile on his face. He hears the door behind him open but doesn't look up. 

"It has only been a week and you already killed our first toy, really Yugyeom?" His hyung said. Yugyeom just smiled while wiping the dirty knife clean on his jeans. He stood up and turned around, facing his friend. "Sorry Jaebeom Hyung, I just think I respond better to a female accomplice." He grins. Jaebeom sighs deeply, looking at the lifeless body on the ground.

"You know Jinyoung needs to be able to take out his anger or else we're screwed." He crosses his arms over his, looking up at his youngest friend. Yugyeom shrugs. "Not my problem." He says with amusement before leaving him alone with the blood-covered body. 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes. "Little prick." He mumbles before walking off as well.


	2. p 二

"Why isn't there a tinder for kidnapping?" 

"What the fuck, Bam." The oldest of the seven replied. The youngest chuckled. "How would that even work? People sign themselves up to be kidnapped? Would that even be kidnapping?" He asked. Bambam shrugged. "I guess not."

"I wouldn't use that. I love it when they struggle." A stale voice spoke. The six looked up at him, surprised he even joined in on the silly conversation. "Jinyoung hyung why won't you help us?" The one with blue hair spoke softly, scrolling through his phone. 

Jinyoung sighed, rolling his eyes. "Because you're looking for someone online. We have to go outside so we know exactly what we get." Jackson nods. "I agree." He says.

"No need." Yugyeom then says, looking at them with a smirk. He grabs the pile of newspapers from the table and shows them the open page. 

'Rosie Moobon: employee of the month.'


	3. 그들의 것 : theirs

It was 12:26 am. You found yourself on the floor beside the back door of the café you worked at, lighting a cigarette while playing with your phone as usual. It was your last night shift for the week meaning you had the next couple of days off. "Soz just came out of the shower, i'll be there in 20 x"  
You sigh at your friend's message, shaking your head lightly in annoyance as you've already been waiting for nearly half an hour. The cool air hit your face, making you shiver and rub your arms in order to heat your body up a little. When taking a drag you feel the heat build up in your throat, giving you some warmth as well. You lift your chin up when you hear soft footsteps hitting the floor. The figure slowly makes his way over to your direction.

His fingers trail against the cold, coarse concrete wall as he slowly walks through the poorly lit ally way, the only thing following him being his shadow. You heard the light squeaking of his leather jacket as he sways his arms. 

There were other back doors from other stores here but they were all closed so no one had a reason to come here. 

"You." He says, his voice was rough. Somewhere you felt this wasn't right but you decide to stay calm. You slowly get up, taking another drag from your cigarette as you watch him get closer to you. You breathe out, the smoke hitting his face. "Are you lost?" You cock up your eyebrow at him, looking up at him since he was now hovering above you. He gives you a sweet smile, his eyes squinting. 

"Oh Rosie, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He whispers. How did he know my name? You felt a shiver running down your back. He presses you against the brick wall with his body, pulling the cigarette out of your mouth and putting it in his. You push him out of reflex, the panic starting to take over. You then spot a shiny object in his hand. A knife. 

His smile drops. He lunges forward, punching you hard in the face causing you to fall into the floor, your head hitting the wall. You groan out in pain, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. A chuckle leaves his lips as he takes out the cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air. It disappears within mere seconds because of the wind. He puts it back between his lips again and crouches down to your level. He looks at the knife in between his fingers, twirling it around. "I'm sorry kitten, I really dislike hurting you, you know..." he frowns for a second. You feel blood slowly pouring out of your head, making you dizzy. "P-please don't hurt me..." you whisper with with a shakey voice, your eyes are filled with fear.

He plunges the knife in your stomach, twisting it so the wound would be bigger. You let out a scream of terror, pain taking over your body. He sighs and pulls the object out of you, inspecting the knife. He traces the side of the blade with his fingers, smiling when his fingers are covered in blood. You're breathing heavy, pushing your hands against the wound and trying to remain consciousness. With your other hand you try to reach for your phone. He notices, jerking it away from you. "Tssk tssk, don't be a bad girl now." He shoves the phone into his back pocket and gently caresses your cheek. He inhales deeply for the last time before flicking the cigarette away and letting the smoke escape through his nose. 

You let out a cry. "Sir please... h-help." You whisper. You start to feel weaker as you lose more blood. He just smirks. You grab on to his shirt, pressing your eyes closed because of the pain. You feel a kiss on your cheek. "I don't like begging." He says coldly, standing up from his squatting position. You open your eyes a little. He gave you an angry glare. 

You quickly look around. There has got to be someone around, right? "H-help!" You yell out, trying to stand up and holding onto the wall you were leaning against. The pain send you back on your butt again. "Ow!" You half cry, panicking. The guy chuckles again, shaking his head. He then grabs a hold of your hair, pulling you up harshly so you're greeted with his face. You yell again, your breathing speeding up and making you cough. He punches you again, this time against your head. And again. And he kicks you in your stomach, finally making you lose consciousness. Everything turns black. 

"You're ours forever, Rosie."


	4. 혼동 : confusion

When you finally open your eyes you're met with complete and utter darkness. You're in a small room on a twin sized bed, wrists cuffed to the headboard to refrain you from much movement. 

When your eyes finally adjust to the darkness you spot some light shining through the creak of the door. Where am I? Your breath hitches when you realize the events that occurred before you were unconscious. The man, a knife, blood... it comes rushing back to you. You were abducted. Tears start building up in your eyes, threatening to spill. You start tugging at your wrists, trying to release yourself somehow. You feel a sharp sting in your stomach, causing you to moan out in pain. You bite your lip harshly to get rid of some of the pain in your stomach. It kind of worked, however your lip was now bleeding. 

I need to get out of here, you think to yourself. You look around, trying to spot something that might help you uncuff yourself but it was too dark.

The door opens and you find yourself blinded by the sudden light. When your eyes adjust to the light you spot a man standing there. He's wearing a black mouth mask, covering half his face. He takes a couple of steps forward after flicking on the light switch. You feel a tingle run across your back, this isn't the man who stabbed you. How many of them are there?

"She's awake, boys!" The man yells back over his shoulder before looking at you again. He removes his mask in a swift motion so you could see him. He had a big smirk plastered on his face. 

"P-please don't hurt me!" You cry out in fear, tugging at your wrists again. He chuckles and caresses your cheek softly. "I'll only hurt you if you give me a reason to." He tells you. You move your head away from his touch with a disgusted look, your breath picking up. He was about to speak but was cut of by a bunch of footsteps approaching. You look up frightfully when six other guys walk into the room.   
"Look who finally decided to wake up." A familiar voice spoke. It was the guy who stabbed you. 

Was this really not a dream?

"Let me go home, p-please!" You trash your body, trying to get loose somehow. "Wow, you want to go already after we gave you your own room? The last one didn't even have a room, ungrateful girl..." he says, shaking his head. "Jaebeom, she's just scared." The guy who came into the room first says. Jaebeom walks towards you. "Can't you even say 'thank you'?" He frowns down at you while stroking your cheek. 

You flinch away from him and tears start spilling from your eyes. You hear a couple of chuckles coming from the door opening. 

"I hate it when bitches cry..." a voice says. "Me too, let me handle it." Another one says. The boy walks up to your body and raises his hand, harshly slapping your cheek, the force leaving you gasping. Before you could react he slapped your cheek again. "Don't ever fucking cry in front of me, useless cunt." He spits out, grabbing your chin forcefully and making you look at him. Because of the pain you start sobbing but try holding it in because of him. 

A devilish smile displays on his lips after seeing your reaction. "That's what I thought." He whispers, letting go of you and walking out of the room, leaving the six boys and you. 

"That was Jinyoung." The one who called the other boys says. "I'm Jackson. You've already met Jaebeom." He points to the guy who stabbed you the night before. He looks at you with a smirk and nods, lifting your shirt up a little. "Your wound is healing so you better be careful." He says.

"Anyways, the little one is probably wondering who I am." A voice says. You look up and see a tall boy standing with his arms crossed. "I'm Yugyeom." He winks at you. "I think she's more interested in me. Bambam at your service, darling." He waves. Yugyeom pushes him softly and rolls his eyes. 

"Ignore those kids, I'm Youngjae. Whenever you want to cuddle I'm your guy." He shoots you a sweet smile and for a split second you forget you were abducted. 

You look at the last guy. He scanned your face for a moment before turning around and walking out of the door. Bambam chuckles. "That's Mark. He's in one of his moods again." 

Tears spill out of your eyes again, blurring your vision. "Let me go home, please, I'm begging you... I-I won't tell anyone I swear!" Your lip shakes in fear. Jackson strokes your cheek. "Shhh," he cooes. "You'll feel better in a couple of days." He smiles. "Don't fucking touch me!" You yell, trashing your body and pulling at your arms in attempt to free yourself. Jackson looks at the other boys and nods. 

They all walk away except for Youngjae. 

"Listen princess," Jackson starts, petting your hair. "In this house we have some rules- we'll get to them later today. However, one of those rules is that you listen to we say. Now Jinyoung already told you to stop crying and you're still disobeying, which means I have to punish you." 

You watch as he tries to reach for you but you kick your feet at him, kicking him away. "Leave me the fuck alone!" You yell at the top of your lungs, not stopping your moving. Jackson sighs deeply and looks at you coldly. "I'll go easy on you since it's your first day." He simply says before flipping you on your stomach and pinning your legs down. You try to protest by moving again but Youngjae holds your upper body still. You flinch when you feel his cold breath hitting your ear. "Try to breathe, sweetheart." He tells you, stroking your hair. You had no idea what he meant.

Jackson struggles to tie your ankles to the bed frame, groaning when your left leg gets out of his grasp. You take the opportunity and kick him harshly in his stomach, earning a moan from him. "I don't like disobedient girls. Listen to your oppa and stay the fuck still." He whispers angrily while finally tying your legs tightly to the bed. He gets off of you and scans you for a moment. 

"Please help me!" You cry out, tugging at your wrists. Youngjae sighs annoyed and pushes your face harshly into the pillow. You cry into your pillow, scared of what's to happen. 

Before you could react Jackson pulls your jeans down, making you shriek. You nearly choke on your sobs, pleading for them to stop whatever they were doing. Millions of thoughts ran through your head, will they kill me? Are they going to assault me?

Jackson bites his lip when seeing your black thong, forgetting the punishment for a moment. His hand caresses your plump cheeks for a second, tracing the curve of you. "Alright princess, be a good girl and count to twenty for me, okay?" He asks, patting your back. You don't react and try to get free once again, no result. "Did you hear Jackson, Rosie?" Youngjae asks you, letting go of your head. You lay your cheek down on the pillow, looking Youngjae in the eyes with a sad look on your face. You nod slowly. "Y-yes." You answer, biting your lip from stopping yourself from crying. 

Youngjae smiles at you, softly massaging your scalp. He had a surprising calmness to him. 

"Alright, count for me, baby." Jackson says, his raspy voice prominent. You close your eyes again, preparing yourself for the worst. Slap. You breath out, groaning softly at the contact. "One..." You whisper. You were glad the hits weren't that hard. 

Slap. "T-two." You say. Your voice was shaky. Jackson keeps spanking you until you get to ten. You felt your skin reddening with every harsh touch. 

"Okay, you listened well, baby. Ten is enough for now." You try to calm down your breathing. Youngjae agrees and uncuffs your wrists and ankles. Something in you says the others aren't as forgiving.  
"You may take a bath if you want, there's probably still some dried blood on you." Jackson tells you, walking to the closed bedroom door. "I choose the shampoo by the way, it's cherry scented." Youngjae winks at you and points to the other door in the room. "The bathroom is in your room, isn't that nice? It has a tub and shower"

"Be done in fifteen minutes." Jackson says in a serious tone and they both disappear from the room. Your room. You try not to cry as you look around, immediately walking towards the window. It had a lookout on the giant garden. Think strategically, Rosie. You pull on the window but it doesn't budge. You groan when you see it's locked with a key. Shit, another plan, quickly. You run into the bathroom and your eyes light up when you see the small window. It was a tilt window that didn't open as wide but you figured you could break the class and climb down. 

You take the stone planter on the windowsill and throw the plant with potting mix on the floor, making a big mess on the white rug. 

With all the strength you have you hit the planter against the glass, quickly breaking the glass with each hit. You hit off the access sharp edges and throw the object on the floor beside you. By now your adrenaline is through the roof and you don't care about the possibility of breaking something when jumping out of the narrow window. It was dangerous but probably the only chance you had. I mean, running downstairs and out of the door was an option as well but with seven people walking around the house the possibility of getting caught was very likely. 

A big sigh escapes your lips before you climb on the window sill of the window. You look down, seeing the concrete floor under you. A wave of fear hits your body as you picture yourself falling to your death. If I die then at least I tried. You swing your legs over the edge and take a deep breath before trying to figure out how you'd lower yourself down. However, you let out a yelp when the bathroom door opens violently. 

"Tssk, tssk, tssk, toy. Already trying to escape?"

You recognize the voice of Jinyoung. Your heartbeat speeds up when you hear him slowly walking towards you. If I try to jump now he'll surely catch me. Before you could even try you felt a tight grip on your right arm. His free arm snakes under your legs and picks you up bridal style. He put you back on the window sill but now you were facing him instead of outside. He puts his hands on either side of your legs and leans on them a little. "I-I'm sorry." You quickly say, avoiding his gaze. Jinyoung tilts his head to the side and studies you with a stern look on his face. "Sorry isn't going to soften your punishment." He whispers, leaning in a little. You gulp and look at him. He didn't look very pleased. "Punishment...?" You answer softly. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and his expression changes from serious to angry. Within the blink of an eye he grabs onto your throat tightly and pulls you from the window sill to the cold wall. 

You yell out in fear and grab his wrist to try to let go of you. This only makes his grip tighter on you, cutting off all the oxygen. You close your eyes in pain and grip his hand, pushing your nails into his skin. "S-st-" you choke out, hitting against him. 

"Am I a joke to you, Rosie?" He asks through gritted teeth. You try to shake your head. "N-no!" You yell, tears running down your cheeks. Jinyoung pushes his tongue to his cheek and chuckles. "Then fucking look at me while I punish you!" He yells, throwing you against the wall. You fall down on your butt and groan at the pain. A sob escapes your mouth.

"I promise I'll listen! Please just- don't hurt me." 

Jinyoung shakes his head and kicks your body. "If we don't punish you for your wrongdoing you'll never learn." You bite on your bottom lip because of the stinging pain on your side. He laughs when he sees you struggling, your pain amusing him. "You don't want to shower? Fine, I'll do it for you." 

You cry silently while rubbing the spot he kicked. Jinyoung grabs the shower head and turns it on. A shriek escapes your lips when you feel the ice cold water hitting you like a bunch of bricks. "It's too cold!" You tell him, trying to grab the shower head but he hits your hand away. "I know." He answers. His free hand reaches for the shampoo and before you could react he'd already squirted some on top of your head. "Wash your hair for me." He says, looking at you with his angry glare. You start massaging the shampoo into your hair while looking up at him. 

Jinyoung hums and moves over to conditioner, squeezing it on your head again. You repeat your actions, washing your hair. After you're done Jinyoung throws the heavy shower head onto your body and walks towards the door. "Finish yourself and get dressed. I'll be waiting in your room so don't even fucking think about escaping. Be done in five minutes or I'm getting you myself and you won't like it. Understand?" 

"Yes..." you say softly, standing up. Your clothes are completely soaked from the water. Jinyoung leaves the bathroom. You didn't realize your body was shaking until you put the temperature up and felt the hot water warming up your body. You remove the clothes from your body and start washing your body.

When you're done you grab a towel and dry yourself. You look in the mirror and see the stab wound was stitched up. One of them must've done it. 

You spot new clothes on top of the sink and change into them only to realize they didn't give you pants nor a bra. You were only wearing an oversized t-shirt and black boxers that probably belonged to one of them. 

"30 seconds left!" You hear him shouting from the other side of the door. A sigh escapes your lips. Where have I ended up? You step back inside the room and look down at the floor waiting for him to say something.

"What are you waiting for? Come sit on the bed." He rolls his eyes and grabs your wrist and push you on the bed when you walk closer. "Your punishment didn't end yet." He tells you, smirking a little. Your eyes widen. The beating and cold shower really weren't enough for him? "If you don't scream I'll go easy on you." 

Scream?!

Jinyoung pushes your body back on the bed and crawls on top of you. Your body stiffens. "N-no wait, pl-please don't touch me, I promise I'll listen!" You start to move under him, trying to get away. He laughs. "I'm not going to rape you, dumb bitch." He reveals a shiny object from his back pocket. A piece of glass. Glass from the window you broke.

"If you move or make any sound I promise I will, though."

You know he wasn't kidding by the look of anger he gave you. Why was he so angry all the time? I want to cry and throw a fit so bad but I know I'll end up regretting it. 

He lifts your shirt and observes your wound for a moment, stroking the skin around the stitches. "I guess I did a pretty good job fixing you up." He smiles to himself. "D-did you stitch it?" You whisper, looking at him. Jinyoung looks at you again. "I did." He answers, chuckling. "I'm pretty amazing, aren't I?" You try not to roll your eyes and just nod. Jinyoung lets out a mocking laugh and drags the piece of glass across your side, carving the skin. 

You push your eyes closed and bite your lip, holding in sounds of pain. 

"Rule number one," he starts, pushing the glass in deeper. You gasp in pain and push your hand against your mouth in fear of making any more sounds.

"You must call me either Sir or Master. Master when we're alone together. Nod if you understand."

You nod your head fast and bite your hand when the glass gets dragged across your skin. "You must do whatever we say, whenever we say it. If you don't listen we'll punish you." He finally stops cutting you and drags his fingers across the blood. "Lastly, don't escape. We'll always find you, I promise you that. Did you get that?"

You force yourself to nod. Your eyes are filled with tears but you try really hard not to cry. 

"Words, Rosie." He says sternly, pushing his finger onto the cuts. You cry out in pain and flinch away. "Yes Master." You choke out, your body shaking a little.

Jinyoung grins in satisfaction and gets up from the bed. "Go to Jaebeom to discuss the mess you made in the bathroom, he'll decide if you need anymore punishment." He tells you before walking out of the room. 

You get up from the bed and don't stop the tears from coming anymore, letting them spill onto your cheeks. You look at the wound, realizing he wrote something into your skin.

GOT7


	5. 비밀 : secret

You dry your tears after you cry your eyes out for god knows how long. I have to go to Jaebeom or else they'll get mad again, you tell yourself. 

Your force yourself to walk out of the room, sighing deeply when looking around the empty corridor. You could hear multiple voices coming from downstairs: shouting and laughing. They seemed like a regular group of guys but you knew better. If you saw them on the street no doubt in your mind you'd stare at them because of their good looks. You hate that you find them attractive but you had eyes like anyone else and there was no point in denying it. 

Why would young guys like them abduct a girl? Thoughts ran across your mind, finding it all so confusing. If they were nothing more than sadistic men you would already be dead that night Jaebeom stabbed you. But he let you live, why? 

A cold shiver ran across your back. You weren't stupid. You know there is a very big chance they'll use your body for their own sick pleasure, using you like their toy. You almost chuckled to yourself, finding irony in that word. Toy. It's the word Jinyoung called you multiple times. That's all you were to them. I'm just going to end up like all those missing girls: dead on the bottom of a lake. The sick fucks probably can't settle on only one round so that's why they took me. 

You thought of your family and friends, how they're probably all worried sick about you. You felt sorry for them rather than yourself, the sadness they're likely going through. 

Let's just pray they let me live long enough so I can escape this place once and for all. Something inside you told you it would take more than just an escape plan. 

They can beat and punish me all they want but I'll never stop trying to escape. 

"There's my babygirl." A voice snapped you out of your thoughts, making you turn to the modern black stairs. Yugyeom stood on the top stair, looking at you with a smirk on his face. You play with the hem of your shirt, looking down. "I'm looking for Jaebeom..." you say softly, feeling his eyes scanning you. 

Yugyeom licks his lips while walking over to you, caressing the wall while doing so. "Am I not good enough?" He asks, a frown on his face. God, he's tall. He gets closer to you, towering above you. You press yourself against the wall to be as far away from him as possible and shake your head. "Jinyoung ... he told me to go to him." You whisper, looking at him when he leans his face down close to yours. Yugyeom presses his body against yours and smiles. 

"He's not here, little one." He whispers, caressing your cheek. You turn your face the other way, feeling your heartbeat picking up. "It's just us now, let's have some fun." He says, grabbing your hips roughly and pressing his lips onto yours. 

You yelp against his lips and push against his chest. "I have a boyfriend." You lie, shooting daggers at him. Yugyeom frowns at you for a second before smiling sweetly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He apologizes and grabs your wrist gently. "Jaebeom is in his room, I'll bring you to him." He walks to the other side of the corridor, pulling you with him. 

Amazed at his actions you calm down a little. Maybe they weren't like you thought they were.

Yugyeom opens the door. "Jaebeom hyung," he starts, walking in with you. He closes the door behind him and chuckles. You frown when you see there's no one in the room.

"He's not he-" Yugyeom cuts you off by pushing you on the bed violently before climbing on top of your body. You try to scream but he clamps his hand onto your mouth to stop you. "What did you think, stupid slut? That I would really believe or care? You're dumber than you look." He spits in your face angrily while pinning your wrists above your head with his other hand. You trash your body under him and try to scream but the sounds are muffled by his hand.

"This is how it's going to work: I'm moving my hand from your mouth and you shut the fuck up and let me have my way with you. Scream and I'll kill you, understand?" 

Your eyes widen at his last words. Are they really capable of killing someone? You nod and feel tears about to come up but you stop them. Yugyeom chuckles and removes his hand from your mouth. "Good girl." He tells you, giving your cheek a peck. He lets go of your wrists as well and places them on your cheeks, giving soft kisses on your lips. You don't do anything, praying he'll stop soon or someone will stop him. 

He presses his tongue against your bottom lip, asking for entrance but you don't grant it. His right hand moves down your body, stroking your side until he reaches your upper leg. 

You then feel something sharp pressing against your throat, startling you. It's a knife he's pressing against your skin. "You better kiss me back or I'll pierce it through that pretty skin of yours." He whispers against your lips, licking your bottom lip softly. This time you grant him entrance, scared of him hurting you. Yugyeom hums in satisfaction and starts exploring the inside of your mouth, his warm tongue fighting with yours. 

He deepens the kiss, tilting his head a little bit. He lets go of the knife and grabs your cheeks again, messily making out with you. You feel your body heating up to your surprise and you hate yourself for it. 

Yugyeom ends the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at you with a smirk. He attacks your neck with his mouth and starts sucking and biting on the skin. You slip out a moan when he sucks on your sweet spot and your eyes widen. "See babygirl? I can make you feel so good if you just let me." He mumbles against you before licking your reddening skin. 

I need this to end. Now. 

You spot the abandoned knife next to his head and your breathing picks up. You move your hand very slowly down the mattress so he doesn't notice. Just a little more. Your fingers shake while you're millimeters removed from grabbing onto the end part of the knife. Almost the-

The door opens with a bang, making the both of you flinch up. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Come here right now, Rosie." Jaebeom glares at the both of you. Words can't describe how happy you are to see him. 

Yugyeom kneels up from the bed and rolls his eyes. You quickly move away from him, practically running to Jaebeom. He protectively puts an arm around you. "Why is she here?" Jaebeom angrily asks. Yugyeom stands up from the bed. "We were having some fun, right babygirl?" Yugyeom smirks at you and you bite your lip to stop yourself from cussing at him. 

"Imbecile. We said no fucking until after we explained all the rules." He shakes his head annoyed and pulls you closer to him. 

"And you," he spits, grabbing a strand of your hair and tugging it down harshly so you're looking up at him. You groan at the pain. "Don't you have something to tell me?" You look at him scared. "I-I broke the window..." you whisper, expecting him to his you but he just lets go of you. He sighs deeply and points to the stairs. "Go downstairs to the kitchen and make us some lunch. Don't piss anyone off." 

You don't need to be told twice and walk down the stairs. When you come downstairs you're in a big open space. Right of you was the giant kitchen with a big marble island. In front of you stood a giant white couch with four of the boys on there watching tv.   
You're amazed at the size of the house, wondering how they would be able to afford such a place. 

It was neatly decorated to your surprise with pretty decorations such as paintings and modern furniture. 

When you look around you realize that behind the stairs the living room doesn't end. There were multiple arcade games places against the wall with a pool table right in the middle. Most of the walls were made of glass and you could see there were no other houses in sight. In the distance you spot a gate, making you sigh. 

You walk to the kitchen, seeing Mark sitting there. "Finally, you're here." He sighs, standing up from his chair. You tug at the shirt you're wearing, feeling uncomfortable about not wearing any pants. 

"Bambam is getting you clothes tomorrow, don't worry." He tells you, opening the fridge. You nod softly and study him. Out of all the seven he's the one that hadn't spoken to you yet, making you curious as to how he'll act around you. 

"You're also sleeping in my bed tonight since you broke your window." He points at the fridge and sits back down on the chair again. "Don't poison us and try to make it tasty so you'll make things easier for yourself." He grabs his phone and starts scrolling. 

Poison. What if i-

"Don't even think about it, angel." He chuckles and looks up from his phone, smiling at you. "We're not picky but Jackson can't handle spicy food so there's that." 

You're glad he's not a total creep or perv like some of the others. 

You start making kimchi fried rice with fried egg for them, pleased to find out they had all the ingredients. When the rice is done cooking Mark helps you set the table. He fills the table with side dishes and puts different types of drinks on the table. 

"M-Mark?" You whisper, mixing the kimchi and rice together in the frying pan. Mark replies with a quick 'hm?' and looks up at you. You sigh and bite your lip. "Why did you... take me..." you mumble, turning off the stove. Mark cocks up his eyebrows at you and crosses his arms. "You want the truth?" He asks. You simply nod. Mark chuckles and puts his arm on your shoulder. "Yugyeom killed our first guest and we wanted a new plaything and that's when you showed up." You feel sick to your stomach. They've killed people before. 

"But don't worry, you won't get killed unless you really fuck up." He says like that's supposed to assure you. "W-why did Yugyeom kill that person?" You whisper, squeezing your eyes shut. Mark lets go of your shoulder and you hear him sigh. "He got bored." Mark grabs the kimchi fried rice from you and puts the pan on the table. "Will you kill me too if you get bored of me?" You ask, not ready for an answer.

"We'll never get bored of you, angel face." Mark smiles without you seeing it and calls the others over. "Food's ready!" He shouts. 

.  
.  
.

It's three in the morning when you get out of Mark's bed, finally sure he's asleep. 

You were going to escape.

You spend the entire day eyeing around to discover where they kept their keys and if they had any alarms and you thought you finally figured it out. 

Fortunately Mark wasn't cruel enough to try anything on you while you were next to him in bed and he was asleep within minutes. You didn't want to risk him waking up so you waited a couple of hours to make sure he was deep asleep and also pick up the courage. 

You successfully make your way down the stairs without making any noise. Your heart is beating so fast you're almost afraid someone might hear. 

You tiptoe towards the kitchen with your bare feet and very slowly open the drawer with all the keys. 

There it was. The key with a bright green bird keychain attached to it: the key Jackson used to close the doors with. You try to close the drawer as softly as possible and slowly turn around to the open area. 

"And where do you think you're going?"

You shriek by the sudden voice and drop the keys on the wooden floor, causing a big thumping sound to echo through the house.

Bambam stands in front of you with a cheeky smile on his face. "Second time trying to escape already? I should really wake up Jaebeom hyung but he really cherishes his sleep you know..." he crosses his arms and tilts his head a little while looking you up and down. You gulp loudly and shake your head. "I-I just..." you begin. "I was-" bambam laughs, cutting you off. "Save it." He snaps, roughly grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him. 

"Do you really think we're that dumb? You need way more than a key to open the door, darling." His face softens and he caresses your hair. "Put the key back, sexy. I'm in a good mood and too tired to deal with a pissed off Jaebeom right now." He looks at you with a smile and lets go of you. You look at him for a moment with a little frown on your face, making him sigh. "Tick tock, I can easily bring you to him." 

You bend forward to pick up the key, putting it back in the drawer. "A-are you really not telling the rest?" You whisper a little skeptical. 

Bam nods and takes your hand in his. "Sleep in my room with me, Rosie." He says. "That's all?" You whisper. Bambam pulls you upstairs with him, ignoring you. You're walking to his room that was located at the very end of the corridor, next to Yugyeom's. He opens the door, gesturing for you to enter first. You obey and walk inside a little, looking around. Bam takes the opportunity to check out your behind, licking his lips when he sees the curve of your hips. 

His bed was king sized and the frame was made out of a dark wood with thick poles at the side, a white silk curtain handing from the ceiling and complimenting the bed. His furniture was the same type as his bed, the nightstands beside his bed has the same dark wood.

A pair of arms snake around your waist, gripping onto you tightly while you feel his plump lips caressing the skin of your neck. "Do you like it, sexy?" He whispers, planting down kisses onto the skin. You nod nervously, grabbing onto his arms. "L-let's sleep..." you whisper, feeling intimidated. A dark chuckle escapes his throat. "I don't plan on sleeping yet, darling." You suddenly felt something poke your back, making your eyes widen. "Bambam please..." you whisper, grabbing him tighter to try to untangle him from you. 

You feel him smiling on your neck, sending tingles though your body. "Let's evaluate the situation here, Rosie. Your tried to escape: again. I saved your ass from getting beaten up and I don't even get a thank you. It's only fair you make it up to me so we can get past this little incident." One of his hands creep down your thigh, stroking the skin. You feel your breath picking up again, afraid of what's going to happen. His hand goes under your shirt and cups your left breast. He hums in satisfaction and gives your neck a kiss. "So here's how you repay me: you get rid of this tent in my pants and I'll keep your little secret," his index finger traces circles around your nipple, hardening under his touch. 

"Or," he says with a smirk. "I'll just fuck you a couple of times before waking up Jaebeom and letting him in on your little mistake... And I promise you won't recognize yourself back in the mirror tomorrow."

Your bite your lip to stop yourself from crying. "Y-you're sick..." you whisper, shaking your head. Bam smirks. "What's it gonna be?" He asks, grabbing your chin and making you look up at him. You look at him while a tear escapes your eye. "W-will you really promise to not tell them if I do it...?" You ask unsure. Bambam chuckles. "I promise." He pushes you on the ground harshly, making you groan when your side hits the floor. 

He starts unzipping his jeans, stepping over your body and sitting down on his bed after tugging down his jeans. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. "Hurry the fuck up, slut." Bam spits, pulling you closer. You look at his crotch with wide eyes, seeing a darker spot on the grey boxers. "If you don't start sucking me off right now I swear to god you'll regret it." He says through clenched teeth. 

Your shaky hands starts tugging down his boxers, pulling them to his jeans. His dick was now exposed, hard and leaking for you. 

You put your hand around his member and start tugging on the skin, earning a moan from Bam. One of his hands start stroking your neck gently. You pick up the pace and start moving your hand faster. He starts thrusting his hips upwards to meet your movement, a long groan leaving his lips.   
He then pulls your face closer to him, grabbing your hair with his hand. "Open." He demands coldly, staring down at you. You open your mouth a little while he slips his head into you. He pulls you closer and starts thrusting into you, hitting the back of your throat. You push your eyes shut and grab his thighs while he pushes in even deeper, making you nearly choke on him.

Tears run down your cheeks because of the harsh throat fucking, making you push against his stomach in order for him to stop, but he doesn't. His breathing is ragged, moans spilling out of him uncontrollably while he rolls his hips against your face. 

Before you could react you could feel his salty liquid spill into your mouth. Bambam pulls out of you and grabs your chin. "Swallow it for me." He demands, smirking. You obey to stop him from getting angry again and cough because of the unpleasing taste. You rub your throat softly, trying to calm down the burning feeling a little. 

"Let's sleep now." He smiles, pulling you into his embrace.


	6. 고통 : pain

To your surprise you wake up to an empty bed, Bam nowhere to be seen. Your eyes scan the poorly lit room, noticing the line of light shining through the bottom of the door. 

You frown when you feel an odd pain coming from your side. When lifting up your shirt a little you notice the fresh cut from yesterday. GOT7. A weird feeling burns in the pit of your stomach, remembering the cruel ways Jinyoung had treated you. You were definitely the most afraid of him. Just that look in his eyes was terrifying.

When you flick on the light switch you spot a big bag with clothes by the door. You look inside, seeing a note on top of the pile of fabrics. 

for my sweet darling x bb

You instantly remember Mark's words from yesterday, telling you Bambam would get you clothes. Please be decent, please be decent. You lay the clothes out on the bed and to your surprise they were normal outfits. He also bought you pj's and lingerie along with two pair of shoes. You decide on some simple black jeans with a grey oversized sweater. 

After fifteen minutes of contemplating wether to go downstairs or not you decide to do it anyways. It was awfully quiet when you walked down the stairs, making you question wether they were home, however, after a couple of seconds you could spot all seven of them sitting on the couch. 

"I see you found the clothes." Bam says with a smile. You nod softly. "Yeah ... thanks." You says quietly. Yugyeom chuckles and eyes you. "I prefer the pants off." He announces. You roll your eyes and cross your arms while standing still on the bottom of the stairs. You look up at Jaebeom after he clears his throat. "Come sit on my lap, beautiful." He pats his legs. You walk towards the couch slowly, wanting to delay physical contact with his for as long as you could. 

When you're close enough he takes your hand in his and pulls you on top of his lap with your back facing him. He securely puts his arms around you and pushes his nose against your neck, inhaling your smell.

"How's your stomach, kitten?" He asks. You nod a little. "Doesn't hurt much." You whisper, looking at your lap. You freeze when you feel his lips press against your sensitive skin. "Good... very good. You know, I really thought you'd behave after yesterday." He strokes your long hair, kissing down your neck. A blush appears on your cheeks from his touch and you feel awkward with everyone looking at you. "I-I did." You tell him, earning a chuckle from Jaebeom. 

You look up at Bambam, getting a wink from him. He snitched on me. You bite the inside of your cheek and try to get off of jb's lap but he holds you in place. "You promised." You say, glaring at him. Bambam shrugs. "Anything to get a blowie." He laughs. You feel hurt because of his comment and try to stop yourself from crying. "Oh, you're not even denying it?" Jaebeom asks you, squeezing your arm. You groan at the pain and try to escape his grip. "Please just ... please let me go..." you plead, grabbing onto his hands. Jaebeom's eyes darken and he lets go of you, making you fall straight down onto the floor. 

"Fucking brat. I think it's time to share our rules with you while I punish you." He stands up from the couch and pulls you up, pushing you down on Youngjae's lap. "I'm going to count to-"

"No. Let me do it." A voice says, making your blood run cold. 

You look up to see Jinyoung standing beside you instead of Jaebeom. He flashes you a sarcastic smile before tugging at your jeans. Your eyes widen and you stop him from doing so, earning a hard slap from him on your cheek. "Jackson tie up her arms so I can undress her." Jinyoung snaps at him. Jackson sighs and ties together your wrists tightly so you can't move your arms. Youngjae starts drawing patterns onto your back calmly while Jinyoung pulls down your jeans. Your butt is exposed to all of them now. 

You try to protest by trashing your body but Youngjae holds on to you. It was no use, they were too strong and protesting would only make them hurt you more. For the sake of you, you tried to suck it up. 

You hear a weird rattling noise behind you, followed by a couple of laughs. You'vem never felt so humiliated and disgusted. "Start telling her the rules, Jaebeom." Jinyoung says. Jaebeom clears his throat and nods, having forgotten all about it because of your exposed bottom. "It's simple, Rosie. Listen carefully because breaking these rules will result into us punishing you however we please," he starts. 

Hit. You let out a loud scream in pain, pushing your head against Youngjae's leg. Fuck, he's hitting me with the metal on his belt. A sob escapes your mouth, not able to hold in for much longer. 

"One: Don't try to escape."

Hit. You yell again, feeling your skin burn from the impact of the whip. "Two: Don't snoop around. I promise me you won't like whatever you find."  
Hit. Your cheeks are covered with tears. The stinging was unbearable. "Three: You must do whatever we want or ask. No protesting or you'll be punished."   
Hit. You cry out loudly, moving your legs a little. 

"Lastly, if you want or need anything just ask us. That's all!" He makes it sound like he's dismissing a class. You let out a shaky breath, feeling your legs shake. Mark kneels down next to you, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. "Escape again and your little brother is dead. What's his name again? ... Kai wasn't it?" A smirk creeps up on his lips. Your lips start shaking unintentionally, more tears falling from your eyes. "I'll do anything... just please don't hurt him." You manage to say between sobs. 

"Stop crying, toy." Jinyoung spits angrily, whipping you again harshly. You yelp out, trying to hold in your cries. "Jinyoung that's enough." Jackson tells him with a frown on his face. His words only make him laugh as he raises his belt. 

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

You yell at the top of your lungs, feeling your skin splitting open because of the harsh whips. "Now I'm done." Jinyoung says before walking to the kitchen, leaving you a sobbing mess on top of Youngjae's lap. He strokes your back gently and shushes you. Jaebeom unties your wrists and gives your head a kiss. "I'll get you some cream for that." He whispers before walking away. Jackson follows Jinyoung.

"Was that really fucking necessary, Jinyoung?" You can hear Jackson say before he's gone. 

"You're bleeding a little but it'll heal soon." Youngjae whispers, rubbing your back and pulling up your jeans. You put your arms around his chest and push your head against him, silently crying against him. 

His face softens and he puts his arms around you, hugging you closer. He pecks your forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'll never hurt you, I promise." He whispers and caresses your hair. You feel yourself calming down in his embrace, a sense of reliability washing over you. His warm body and soft touches made you stop crying within seconds as you enjoyed the gentle treatment he gave you. You close your eyes when his fingers send loving tingles through your body. 

"Fuck, those asshole will be here in fifteen minutes." You hear a voice say, Mark. "We can't show them our Rosie, I just know they'll want a taste of her and she's ours." You lift your head a little to see it was Yugyeom responding to him. You sigh softly. They talk about me like I'm their possession. The worst part is that I am. Youngjae gives you a sweet smile and brushes his soft thumb against your cheek. "Don't mind them." He whispers. It was like he could sense how you feel. You now notice Jaebeom is back from getting the cream and when he sees you looking at him he signals for you to stand up. Youngjae notices your fear and strokes your back. "It's okay, Ro. He is only helping you." He whispers softly, giving you a sweet smile. You nod and stand up, making your way over to Jaebeom who immediately puts his arms around you and pulls you against his chest. 

"Will you be a good girl and not cause any trouble while daddy's friends come over?" He whispers, rubbing your back. You look up at him and bite the inside of your cheek. "I'm not a dog, you know." You whisper, glaring a little at him. Jaebeom chuckles and pecks your nose. "My beautiful baby, hm? We need someone to watch you while we're taking care of some business." He says, looking up at the remaining four sitting in the livingroom.

Yugyeom raises his brows. "I'll do it." He says, looking you up and down. Your remember yesterday when you were alone with him and instantly grip Jaebeom's arm, making him chuckle. "Don't worry kitten, Yugyeom won't hurt you, right Yug?" He asks the youngest. Yugyeom grins at you. "Of course not, hyung." He stands up and takes your hand. "I'll show you our home theater." Jaebeom hands him the cream he's holding and pats his back.

He drags you towards the backdoor, stopping next to the wall. You barely notice but you can see the outline of a door. He pushes the secret door open and steps in with you, walking down a set of stairs before being in a middle sized room. You're amazed at the pretty interior. The floor and walls are made out of a dark wood with a pretty chandelier and little spotlights on the ceiling. There was a big cornered couch that was half the size of the room with a giant tv handing across from it. You notice him shifting towards you, pulling you closer by your sweater. "I'll put the cream on your pretty butt." He grins, his fingers crawling down to your jeans and trying to unbutton the button. You push him away. "It doesn't hurt." You snap, sitting down on the couch. 

Yugyeom chuckles and opens the mini fridge that was next to the couch. "Thirsty?" He asks, raising his eyebrow at you. You nod slowly and cross your arms over your chest. Yugyeom throws a bottle of water at you and you groan when it hits your arm. He opens a can of Heineken and chuckles. "Im thirsty for you, my love." He says, turning on the tv. You take a sip of your water, frowning at him. Yugyeom bites his lip and grabs your thigh before squeezing it a little bit. "You'll feel the same one day, babygirl." His tone was quite serious. You just mockingly chuckle and push his hand away before finishing the bottle of water. Unbelievable. 

.  
.  
.

The two of you don't say much the following fifteen minutes. Yugyeom gets caught up by the movie on tv and doesn't pay much attention to you. You feel a little tired and lean your head against the couch and lean your cheek against something warm, not noticing it's his arm. Yugyeom looks down at you and a small smile appears on his face. His hand moves to your leg again only this time you let him touch you.

You spend a few minutes looking at his hand, wondering why you're body is heating up. A blush appears on your cheeks when his fingertips start stroking your leg, very close to the inside of your thigh. 

You look up at him, seeing him look back at you. 

"You like that?" He whispers. You close your eyes for a couple of seconds, slowly nodding after. You can feel the heat radiating from his touch, burning your flesh. Then he stops. Your face drops a little and you watch him focus back on the tv. You don't know why but you need more. The pleasure you got from his small caresses might've been the best thing since you came here. "Yugyeom..." you whisper, hugging his arm to your body. Yugyeom replies with a simple 'hm?' without looking at you. You bite your lip while checking him out. Those long thick legs being hugged by his jeans, his broad shoulders and soft arms. Don't even start about those perfectly sculpted lips. 

You feel yourself leaning in. Before you could process you give the side of his lips a peck. He doesn't seem too surprised and looks down at you with a half smile. "What are you doing babygirl?" He whispers, putting a strand of hair behind your ear. You look down at your lap. "I don't know." You admit, fidgeting with your hands. His fingers grab your chin and he makes you look up at him. You study his face and stop at his lips again. They were so plump and pink. 

You both lean in. When your lips touch a pleasurable feeling rises in the pit of your stomach. You dip your tongue against his bottom lip, needing more. He happily grants entrance and your hot tongues dance against each other. You feel your moisture mixing and you've never felt more connected to anyone before. He suddenly grabs your body and lifts you on top of him. You're sitting on his laps in a straddling position with both your legs on either side of his frame and resting on the couch. You drape your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, smiling a little. Yugyeom's arm grab your butt, softly squeezing your cheeks a little. He lets our a satisfied hum and presses his crotch upwards against your body. You realize you can feel his hardening friend. "Yugyeom?" You mumble against his lips. He breaks the kiss and preps kisses down your neck. You bite your lip harshly because of the tickling feeling. "Kiss me more." You tell him, breathing heavily. 

He looks at you and pecks your lips a couple of times. "Just trust me, baby." He whispers. You breathe in sharply when his warm hands slip under your sweater. He strokes your skin a little before pulling it off of your body. His mouth starts kissing and licking the curve of your breasts, sucking harshly. You look at the skin when he stops and notice the big red mark he made. You move your hand towards it but Yugyeom pushes your hand away. He does the same to your neck, leaving multiple marks on you. You pull a face because of the stinging. "Have you ever been fucked before?" He asks, fondling with the button of your jeans. You lay your head against his chest and close your eyes, feeling numb. He unbuttons your jeans. "Hello?!" He snaps, yanking your hair. Your moan at the pain. "Then fucking answer me." He rolls his eyes and pushes you on the couch on your back. You shake your head and look at him. 

A grin appears on his face. "Tell me, baby. Do you want that to change?" He pulls off his shirt and throws it on the floor. You notice he has tattoos on his arms and back. You nod while stroking his arm. Yugyeom leans down and gives you another kiss. "You'll carry a piece of me with you forever, Rosie. You're always going to be mine." He whispers, grabbing your cheeks. You pull him closer and join your lips together. Yugyeom pulls of your jeans as you make out with him. You feel his hands stroking your body, not leaving any parts untouched. His mouth goes down to your stomach, kissing your skin. You can feel your temperature rising. He kisses around your stab wound down to your legs, tugging at your panties a little. 

He then chuckles and softly touches the wound Jinyoung made yesterday. You flinch because of the pain. "What a controlling piece of shit..." you can hear him say. Somehow the words didn't match his lip movement. You watch as he unbuckles his belt. He swiftly kicks off his jeans and pulls your body under his. He bites his lip while admiring you. He looks so good like this. You check him out too, not hiding it. Impatiently you pull his body on yours hugging him closer and joining your lips once again. The upbuilding tingly feeling in your stomach gets worse and worse. 

His hand slides down your side and then into your panties. He presses against your heat with his thumb and you moan into his mouth. Yugyeom is satisfied with your answer and starts drawing circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. You can't control yourself and grab ahold of his shoulders. Without asking he slips in a finger and starts pumping it at a decent speed. You push your head backwards into the couch, moaning softly at the full feeling. His mouth attacks your neck. He kisses the hickeys, sucking on them again to deepen them. 

You miss his next few actions, feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed by the bright light of the tv in the background. 

When you're back to reality he's in the middle of tugging down your underwear. "Wait..." you whisper, feeling confused and drowsy. Yugyeom ignores you and moves to your bra, trying to unclasp it. You push his hand away and try to push him up but you barely have strength in your body to do so. "What." He snaps annoyed. Your breathing picks up and you can feel your surroundings blurring around you. Your mind is numb and you can barely move anymore. "I-I..." you begin. 

Your vision turns black and you barely make out the things Yugyeom's saying. You can hear his voice you can't hear him. 

Flashes of vision appear and for some reason you're on the floor. You hear multiple voices but can't make out who it is or what they're saying. A couple of shouts startle you and you feel that your cheeks are wet. 

Then it's all black.


	7. 덫을 놓은 : trapped

You finally wake up from a long sleep. You groan at your throbbing headache and press the palm of your hand against your forehead to try to calm down the pain a little, to no success. Your eyes flutter open and it takes a couple of seconds for your eyes to adjust to the light. 

"Ah, you're awake." A voice says. You turn your head to see Jinyoung standing faced away from you. He turns his body towards you and adjusts the specs resting on his nose. You frown when you see he's wearing a surgical mask. 

Flashes of before you blacked out come back to you: the arousal you felt, you and Yugyeom kissing and undressing. "He drugged you." Jinyoung answers your wondering thoughts before you could even process the whole thing. "He put ghb in your drink, that fool. You've been out for two days because he put way too much." Your eyes widen a little. You knew they were malicious but you never expected to be drugged. "The drug made you horny thus why you felt the way that you did." He gets closer to you and grabs your chin forcefully. "You could've died so you better be careful next time, am I clear?" His gaze is so intense you feel scared again. 

"Sure," you start, pushing his hand away. "I'll try not to get drugged as hard next time." You answer sarcastically and angrily get up from the bed you're laying on. You notice you're in the same bedroom as from your escape. Your bedroom. 

Jinyoung chuckles and shakes his head while you walk towards the door. "I don't know why he even bothered to drug you. To... make it fun for you too, I guess." He says, walking towards you and grabbing your wrist painfully tight. He puts his mouth close to your ear. "If it was me I wouldn't even bother. You're nothing more than a body to me. You don't deserve any pleasure." You release a breath you don't know you've been holding in and clench your fists. "You're disgusting." You whisper, too afraid to even move away from him. He laughs, making you cringe. "Listen here, toy." He pushes you against the door and puts his body against yours. "You should be thanking me." He breathes against your neck, which makes you close your eyes. "I took a day off from work to watch over your ass here while the rest are doing god-knows-what. So the next time you decide to 'resist' our needs you should think about it twice. I'm getting a little tired cleaning up their messes. Be a good girl and do what we say so you won't get drugged again." He lets go of you and walks out the door, leaving you alone. 

You sigh deeply and open your eyes. Was it really my fault I got drugged...? No, why am I thinking that. They're fucking kidnappers, I'm the victim here. 

"Look it, my beautiful kitten is awake again." You sigh deeply at the voice. I need to get the fuck away from here. "Daddy was so worried about you." Jaebeom says, walking towards you from what you guessed to be his bedroom. He puts his arms around you and pulls you against him. You pull a face and forcefully push him away. "Don't touch me. Not now. Not ever!" You shout, your breathing picking up. Jinyoung's words hit a nerve. "Baby?" He asks, frowning. He reaches for you again but before he touches you you raise your arm and hit him. Hard. 

Your eyes soften. Fuck fuck fuck, I'm so stupid. You see his face hardening and before he can say something you run to the stairs, almost tripping over your own feet. 

You don't make it past the first stair. You yell when you feel a hard pull on your hair, making you fall back on the floor. You clutch your hair and groan of the impact. Tears are threatening to spill out of you. "What the fuck makes you think you have any right to hurt me?!" He shouts, making you jump. You see him hovering above you with an angry expression written on his face. He kicks against your arm violently, making you cry out in pain. He signals for you to stand up. You want to protest but decide against it since you're not in the mood for even more pain. Slowly you get on your feet again and tremble while looking at him. You gasp when he grabs a chunk of your hair and drags you with him to his bedroom. "And to think I was going to make you chicken soup." He spits, pushing you on the bed. You silently cry and rub your scalp to soften the pain. 

"P-Please don't hurt me anymore..." you cry out softly, looking at him inching closer. A dark chuckle escapes his mouth. "I live to hurt." He says, grabbing your throat and squeezing the air out of you. You force your eyes shut and try to push his hands away, to no luck. Jaebeom only squeezes harder, resulting into you hitting at his chest to try and stop him. After fifteen seconds he finally does, leaving you gasping for air. You cough and rub your throat, not seeing him reaching for you. He pulls you to the side of the bed and presses a kiss on your forehead. "I won't hurt you anymore, baby." He whispers, kneeling down in front of you. He strokes your thighs and gives your face kisses while you sob. "This punishment will be enjoyable, I promise." He smiles against your skin and you jump when you feel his hand tugging at your leggings. 

"Wait-" you begin, but he cuts you off by pushing his lips against yours. "Shh..." he coos softly, pulling down your pants. You push against his chest and crawl back on the bed while trying to tug your legging back up. "I-I don't want to." You say panicked, feeling your heartbeat speeding up. Jaebeom chuckles and crawls on top of you, trapping you between him and the bed. "Too bad you don't have a choice, beautiful." He smiles and goes in for another kiss before you push him. "Rosie I swear to fucking god if you don't stop resisting I'll make it a whole lot less pleasurable." He snaps, grabbing your wrists and pushing them above your head. You start crying and trash your body under him, trying to kick him away. "Stop!" You yell panicked. 

You feel a sharp pain on your cheek. He slapped you. He looks at you angrily and gets up from the bed. "Remember: you asked for it." He snaps, opening the drawer next to his bed. You take the opportunity and run to the door, yanking on the door handle harshly. However, the door doesn't open. It's locked. 

You try tugging on it harder, still no result. You turn around and see Jaebeom angrily walking towards you. You panic and drop your body in the corner of the room in a tiny ball with your arms around you. "You've made daddy really upset, kitten." He says through clenched teeth, pulling you towards him a little. You cry and shake your head. "Jaebeom please..." you beg, your body shaking. He grabs you harshly and picks you up from the floor only to throw you back onto the bed. He crawls on top of you again and you notice he's holding rope. Jaebeom forcefully ties your wrist together to the headboard of the bed. He stands up again and does the same to your ankles, leaving little room left for you to move. 

He looks at you for a second and hungrily licks his lips. "I heard from Yugyeom you're a virgin." He says, smiling softly. You bite your lip and try not to cry anymore. "Daddy will try not to hurt you, okay? I want my kitten to feel good whenever daddy fucks her." He starts undressing you, ripping your leggings and shirt in pieces while looking at you. "Jaebeom please... I-I'll do anything but this... You can't do this to me." You whisper, tugging at your wrists. You feel your cheeks flushing because of your exposed body. Jaebeom smiles and glides his hands across your sides, leaning down to kiss your thigh. "You're so pretty for me... my sweet Rosie, all mine now..." he whispers the last part and you feel a awful feeling shiver run across your back. 

You swallow when he takes off his shirt, throwing the piece of clothing on the floor. He does the same to his jeans, kicking them across the floor. Normally your eyes would travel over his body, admiring the soft muscles in his upper body, his broad shoulders or the dark fuzzy hairs trailing down his lower stomach, but you didn't notice those things as you were too panicked. 

Maybe if i didn't black out and let Yugyeom take advantage of me I wouldn't be in this situation.

You're pulled out of your thoughts when Jaebeom crawls on top of your body again. He wastes no time and tugs down your panties while kissing your stomach. You squeeze your eyes shut and feel a tear running down your cheek. He snakes his arms around your back and unclasps your bra, pulling it away from your body. "Look at you, I'm so glad we chose you." He smiles at you and gives your lips a peck. You know fighting wasn't going to solve anything. You open your eyes and look at him, sniffling while trying to hold in another sob. Jaebeom wipes your tears away with a smile and kisses you softly. He starts grinding his crotch into yours, pushing his tongue against your mouth. You just give in without much thought and join in on the kiss so you can avoid another angry remark. 

He picks up the pace. You can feel his member poking at your entrance, the thin fabric of his boxers separating you. He moans against your mouth, grabbing one of your thighs to pull your leg up a little, as far as the rope let you. You can't deny the wetness between forming between your legs. Stupid body. Stupid fucking biology. 

He stops moving and lifts his body up a little, disconnecting your lower bodies. His mouth moves down your neck, giving little kisses on the healing hickeys that colored green and yellow. "He's so territorial..." he whispers to hisself and you flinch when you feel his naked dick against your leg. "You don't have to do this." You whisper almost emotionless, unintentionally pouting a little. He chuckles and gives your nose a kiss. "I want to. Soon you'll want it too, I promise, beautiful." 

You feel his thick shaft slowly entering you, stretching your walls. You yelp out in pain, squeezing your eyes shut and feeling wetness spreading on your cheeks. He doesn't move for a couple of seconds, careful not to hurt you as much. "I-it fucking hurts." You cry out, your breath picking up. He responds by pushing his hand on your mouth and snapping his hips against yours, entering you completely. You moan in pain against your mouth but the sounds are muffled by his mouth. He lets out a deep groan and starts picking up the pace, getting lost in pleasure and breaking his promise of being gentle. An animalistic moan leaves his lips and his free hand grips your waist painfully tight as he drives himself into you deeper. 

You sob and groan against his mouth in pain, the awful burning feeling of his flesh moving against your tight walls was too unfamiliar. He leans his head down onto your shoulder and moans against your naked skin. 

Then something unexpected happens. The thick girth of him started to feel better. The burning was still there but it didn't hurt anymore, just uneasy. You close your eyes and try to relax, trying to ignore the weird feeling in your lower stomach. 

His fingers move down your waist to your heat, teasingly circling the bundle of nerves. He moves his hand from your mouth and places it next to your head, holding himself up while rolling his hips into you. You bite your lip immediately, trying to stop yourself from groaning. He presses his thumb against your clit while his lips explore your neck. "You feel so good, kitten." He mumbles against your skin before licking the shell of your ear. 

You slip out a moan when he thrusts against your gspot, opening your eyes in surprise. He starts sucking on your earlobe while slowing down his thrusts. He moves into your more slowly but with more force, entering you deeply. You moan again, this time louder. Jaebeom seems satisfied with your moan and gives your lips a kiss. He grabs both your hips and picks you up a little from the bed before fucking you a little faster again. You can see his sweat glistering in the light and the way he tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. 

"F-fuck..." he whispers, followed by a string of moans. You yelp when you feel a warm liquid spilling inside of you. Jaebeom slowly pulls his thick dick outside of you, careful not to let any sperm spill onto the bed. You release a breath and look at the wall while Jaebeom puts on his boxers and jeans. He smiles softly while looking at you, dropping on his knees beside the bed and caressing your leg. "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He presses a kiss onto your side and unties you. You just ignore him and clench your teeth. 

"I'll give you a bath, okay kitten?" He grabs your hand but you pull away immediately. "Don't." you snap, pulling up your knees and putting your arm around them to make yourself small but also hide your body from him. He snickers and pushes his tongue against his cheek. "You're really in no position to disobey me, beautiful. I'm still mad at you for hitting me." He says calmly, putting his hand on your knee. Tears are spilling from your eyes again, jumping from his touch. He sees your frightened reaction and frowns. His face then turns back to cold.

"Fine." He says angrily. "Don't expect me to pity you the next time, though. You're only here to be fucked and hurt." You see his jaw tensing and you look away while he stands up again and walks out of the bedroom. This is really my life now. 

You can't help the tears that follow. They spill from your eyes without control. 

"Rosie?" A voice suddenly says. You move your head up to meet his eyes. It was Jackson. You wipe your tears and put your head on your knees while looking anywhere but him. He walks into the room with worry written on his face and he picks up something from the floor. "Put this on." He says, handing it to you. It was Jaebeom's shirt. You grab the shirt. He automatically moves his back to you so he can't see while you put on the piece of clothing. 

"I feel dirty." You whisper, wiping your new tears away. Jackson turns to you and sighs. "Do you want to take a bath, princess?" He gives you a sad smile and places his hands on your face, wiping your tears away. You nod softly. Jackson smiles and puts your hair behind your ear. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" He whispers, frowning. You sigh deeply before answering. "Carry." You whisper, looking at the floor. He nods and puts his arms around you, picking you up bridal style.

Jackson carries you to his bathroom, attached to his own bedroom, and puts you on the side of the bath. He didn't ask anything, which you're glad about. Jackson knows it's best to give you some silence right now so you can collect yourself the best. He lets the water run, plugging the hole when the temperature is right. "What you want a bath bomb or bath oil?" He asks you, rummaging through the big collection of bath stuff. 

You think for a moment. "Oil. The pink bottle." Jackson flashes you a big smile. "Roses scented. Great choice." He unscrews the bottle and puts a couple of drops in, the sweet scent filling the bathroom. White foam quickly fills the bathtub. "If you need me I'll be right outside, okay?" He asks, opening the bathroom door. You nod. "I'll fetch you some fresh pajamas you can nap." He leaves the bathroom.

.  
.  
.

When you're done bathing and changed into your comfortable pajamas you step into Jackson's room, seeing him with his eyes closed on his bed. You stop in your tracks for a moment and look at him. He looks so peaceful. Well, this is awkward. Should I wake him? You take a seat onto the bed on the empty side and bite your nip nervously. 

He moves a little, making you frown at him. He opens his eyes and looks at you confused for a couple of seconds before flashing his sweet smile again. "I'm sorry, I must've been tired as well." He chuckles. "I'll leave you alone so you can re-" he says, moving off of the bed but you cut him off while grabbing his hand. "No. Stay...." you say the second part in a whisper, letting go of his hand immediately. "You should get some rest too... it's your room after all..." you look at the bed and feel your cheeks heating up a little. Jackson looks at you surprised. "Are you sure? Don't feel obligated, okay? I'm sure you want some alone time after... yeah..." 

You shake your head and give him a sad smile. "I want to be held..." you whisper, your voice breaking a little. Jackson's eyes widen. "Yes-Yes of course, if that makes you feel better, princess." He gets back into the bed and moves the covers so you can climb in next to him. He opens his arms for you and you let him embrace you. He puts the covers over your body when you lay your cheek down onto his chest and hugs your body closer to him. You close your eyes and put both your arms around his sides so you're as close as possible. Jackson kisses the top of your head and starts stroking your back gently. "Try to get some sleep, baby." He whispers, softly rocking you. You close your eyes and nod, feeling yourself getting tired immediately. 

"Thank you." You whisper, fisting his sweatshirt. 

"You're the only one I can trust at the moment." 

Jackson sighs softly while you drift off into a deep sleep.

"You really can't..." he whispers softly.


	8. 빛 : light

You wake up feeling a gentle caressing on the back of your head, stroking your hair. You yawn before opening your eyes and smiling at the soft but pleasant gesture. "Awake?" Jackson whispers, kissing your temple. You nod and bury your face into his chest again, the warm fabric of his sweater comforting you. He hums and strokes down to your back, his fingers tracing patterns onto your back. Pleasant shivers run down your body. 

"Can I ask you something?" You whisper, laying your chin down on his chest so you can look at him. You notice his flawless skin illuminated in the low lights shining through the room. His features, sculpted by the gods themselves. His perfect nose and cheekbones, topped off with those plump pink lips. You try not to stare but you can't help yourself.

"Of course." He answers. His voice was coarse and deep, deeper than usual. 

"Will you... ever let me go...?" You whisper, seeing his jaw tense the second the words leave your lips. He lets out a long sigh. "I don't have to answer to that question, Rosie." He tells you, moving his hand to cup the side of your face. He strokes your bottom lip and looks at you some kind of way. Almost... regretful. You lean your head against his hand and close your eyes for a moment. You start getting inside your own head. Why was Jackson apart of this? He was so gentle and sweet compared to the rest. He radiates such a trusting feeling you had no chance but to feel comforted and safe with him. He's my kidnapper. How can I even feel remotely safe with this person. Yet you did. 

You nod slowly. "How did you get to this point..." you whisper, looking away from him. Jackson pulls his hand away. He chews his bottom lip before opening his mouth. "I shouldn't discuss these matters with you." He answers. Why so formal all of a sudden? 

You frown a little. "No, answer me, I have the right to know. How are you caught up in this mess..." you lift your body up a little, wanting to dive deeper into the subject, however, Jackson's body language told you he won't share any details. He lifts you off of him without any trouble and sits up from his position. "I repeat myself: I'm not discussing things like this with you. Am I clear or do we have a problem?" He looks at you while standing up from the bed. He tries to walk but you grab his hand tightly. "Jackson please..." you whisper, desperation in your voice. 

Jackson sighs deeply and sits back down on the bed again. "Please tell me... How did a guy like you end up with people like them? You're nice and-"

Jackson cuts you off. "Stop. I'm not any different from them and I really dislike the way you're speaking right now. You think I'm so nice and considerate but I'm the opposite, okay?!" He snaps, pulling his hand out of your grip. Your eyes widen a little bit. "No, you're not-" you start, but you're cut off again. "I'm a bad fucking guy Rosie, just because I don't abuse and assault you every chance I get doesn't mean I'm any different from the rest. I also kidnapped you. I also hurt you. I'm no saint and just because you haven't seen that side of me yet you shouldn't assume things. Conversation over." 

He gets off of the bed and pulls open the door, walking out and revealing a very confused Mark standing in the doorway. 

"Did I... did I come at a wrong time?" Mark asks you, looking at you with a puzzled look. You sigh and get out of the bed. "Anyways," he begins, walking to the bed and sitting down in front of you. "We're going out and won't return until midnight. Bam will be watching you, okay?" He asks. You close your eyes for a second and sigh deeply. "It's not like I can say 'No.' so..." you cross your arms and look away. 

Mark chuckles and stand up, pulling you against him. You look at him with a stern face. He grabs your chin and glares at you. "Such a smartass, even after Jaebeom tried teaching you a lesson. That's okay though, we don't mind teaching you as many lessons as you like until you finally break." He smirks at you and lets go, walking away without looking back. "Be downstairs within a couple of minutes so we can say goodbye to our angel." He gets out of the room, leaving you alone to your thoughts. 

.  
.  
.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Yugyeom embraces you in a short hug and kisses your cheek. You don't answer and just raise your eyebrows shortly to show your disinterest. Youngjae is next and hugs you as well, lifting you up a little. "We'll be back before you know it, sweetheart!" He smiles widely and lets go of you, caressing your arm softly before walking with Yugyeom and Mark to the door. 

Jinyoung looks at you with a serious look, eyeing you. "Listen to Bambam." He just says before walking away. Jackson just raises his eyebrows at you and walks away too, leaving you alone with Bambam and Jaebeom. Jaebeom smiles softly and gets closer. You look at the floor and feel yourself getting uncomfortable. This is the first time you're alone with him since the incident. He grabs your cheeks in his hands and presses a lingering kiss on your lips. He leaves without saying anything. You wipe your lips disgusted with a awful feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"So now it's just the two of us." Bam says. He's sitting on the couch with a blanket over him and a drink in his hand. You sigh and sit down as well but on the other side of the couch.

"Friends of mine are coming over and I need you to behave, alright?" He takes a sip from his drink. Your eyes widen a little bit. His friends? As in people who didn't know of their dark nature? This might be my chance to ask for help. "Hello? Will you listen or do I have to tie you up in the basement?" He snaps, pulling you next to him on the couch. You look at him and swallow. "I'll listen." You tell him. Bambam chuckles and puts his arm around you, hugging you against his body. "Give me a kiss, darling." He whispers, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. You look at him for a second with a dirty look on your face. 

"Kiss me right n-" he gets cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. You thank the lords for saving you. Bam gets off from the couch and grabs your upper arm tightly. "Ow..." you groan, trying to pull away, but he just holds tighter. "Fucking try anything and you're dead, understand?" He whispers between his teeth while looking at you angrily. "Okay, I get it..." you whine, pushing him away. Bam rolls his eyes. "If they ask: you're a friend that moved in." With that he walks away to welcome the guests.

After a couple of minutes Bam walks in with two laughing boys beside him, talking about some random thing that happened to him.

"Well, well, well, who's this beauty here?" The one with dark brown hair asks, smirking at you. Why are all boys the same. You bow at them and smile a little. "I'm Rosie." You say softly, not making much eye contact with them. The other boy with blonde hair giggles and pushes Bam. "Since when do you do girlfriends?" He teases Bambam, throwing his head forwards while laughing. Bam rolls his eyes. "She's just a friend." He answers. The brunette lifts his eyebrows. "Right. 'Friend'." He chuckles and plops down next to you on the couch, way too close for a stranger. Bambam ignores him. "I'll get the drinks." He announces while walking away.

The blonde sits down next to you on the other side, way too close as well with his thighs against yours. 

"I'm Jimin." He says, smiling at you with his eyes squeezed shut. You nod softly and awkwardly look at your hands. The brunette puts his hand on the couch behind you and leans in a little. "And I'm Taehyung, but you can call me Tae oppa or even better: daddy." He laughs at his own joke. You sigh loudly and get up from your spot, moving to the leather seat next to the couch while glaring at him. Bambam walks back with two bottles of liquor and glasses in his hands and wheezes when he sees you. "Guys, come on, she's not into you so leave her alone." He tells them. 

You feel a little relieved at his words and hope they don't act so creepy anymore. 

.  
.  
.

An hour flies by and you couldn't be more wrong. By now all three of the guys are pretty wasted from their drinks and can't stop commenting on your appearance and asking inappropriate questions. You tried to leave two times but Bam would give you an angry look and you decided against it. 

"Alright I'm going peepee, don't touch Rosie without me or I'll cut your dicks off." Bam says, walking away. Alright, this is what you've been waiting for. 

"Guys?" You whisper, biting your lips nervously. They look up in unison. "C-can you help me? Please... I know this sounds weird but they abducted me and I need you to call the police or-or help me get out of here right now." You swallow harshly and pick at your shirt. Jimin's eyes widen a little. "What? They're not like that..." he defends them, looking over at Taehyung. Tae frowns. "Wait Jimin... I thought I recognized her... she's from the news! She's missing." He slaps Jimin's side and stands up from the couch. 

"We have to help-" he suddenly bursts into laughter, leaving you confused. Jimin laughs as well. "I'm a horrible actor..." he holds his chest and shakes his head. You frown a little and grab the chair handle. "What..." you whisper, slowly standing up. You see Jimin standing up as well and he grabs your wrist. 

"Baby, we know who you are. We also know how the guys are, they're close friends with our gang." He chuckles and pulls you against him. "Bambam will be so pissed she told on them... he really thought she'd shut up." He chuckles and Tae nods while laughing. "Bitches be bitches." Taehyung chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest. You feel a tightness on your chest, an unpleasant feeling growing inside you. 

They knew all along. They're just like them: monsters. 

You pull your wrist out of Jimin's grasp and pull him away, making him stumble back a little, his balance noticeably worse after the countless drinks. I need to get out of here before Bambam comes back, you think to yourself. Your feet start moving, carrying you to the place that was closest, the kitchen. There were a few doors you left unexplored, not knowing what was beyond it. Out of the corner of your eye you could see some moment, warning you of the possibility of getting caught. You open the first door without thinking and hope there's a lock on it so you can keep them out. 

You hastily turn your body when you slam the door shut behind you and are relieved to find out there's a lock on the door. 

You lock the door and let out a long sigh, realizing you're safe for now but also knowing that once they got you, it wouldn't be pretty. You freeze when there's banging on the door. "Unlock the door!" Tae shouts, trying to open the door. You sit down on the steps that lead down the basement and glide your hands through your hair. After a couple of bangs they stop. 

After 5 minutes of not hearing anything you slowly get down the stairs and squint your eyes to try to see something. The basement was a giant room, the size of their living room plus kitchen together. 

There's some strange humming sound coming from the other side of the basement, confusing you. Was it a washing mashing? You walk towards the sound slowly with shaking hands. Then you see it. Your eyes adjust to a weird shape in the corner and you freeze when you realize what it is. It's a person. A boy. He's tied up with a gag ball inside of his mouth. 

His eyes are pure panic. His long black hair falls into his face and you notice the dark circles under his eyes. He has tears in the corners of your eyes, the sounds coming from him desperate for you to help him. 

Your eyes widen. "A-are you okay?!" You ask, walking towards him slowly with your hands in front of you. He shakes his head and his breathing speeds up. "Its okay, I'll help you..." you whisper, feeling a little panicked. He then starts making harder sounds, trashing his body around. You frown at him. "Whats wrong?" You ask him panicked, frowning. He tries to yell, to your confusion. 

Suddenly there's a hard hit to the back of your head and you fall down in pain while you lose unconsciousness.


	9. 눈물 : tears

You wake up from the wetness of a cloth pressed against your face. A groan escapes your lips when a bright light hurts your eyes for a moment. Your head is pounding from the hit it took earlier. When you adjust to the lighting you see Bambam sitting besides you on a chair, his legs crossed and an angry glare on his face. You scan the room, the tied up boy is beside you, looking at you with his big frightened eyes. 

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up from her nap." Bam rolls his eyes and stands up from his chair. You only now notice your arms are tied behind your back and your ankles are also tied together, not leaving you much room to move. 

You can smell the strong alcohol smell coming from him when he's talking. He's definitely still drunk. "Let's play Rosie." He then says, smiling. He's holding a small box with matches. This can't be good. 

Bambam opens the box of matches and pulls one out. He has a smirk on his face while leaning forward and lifting up your shirt a little to expose your stomach. 

The boy starts making sounds, moving his body. Bam looks up, chuckling. "Ah you want to protect her, Googoo? You're so cute." He shakes his head and turns his attention back to you. He reveals a lighter from his pocket and lights the match, playing with it between his fingers for a couple of seconds. You clench your teeth together tightly, afraid of what he'll do. 

Bam drops the match onto your stomach. Your eyes widen. You feel the sharp burning on the flame, causing you to yell out in pain and move your body around, resulting into the match falling onto the floor. You have tears in the corners of your eyes in shock and you inhale sharply at the pain you're feeling. "P-please stop... don't hurt me." Your lip shakes while talking, a tear drop falling down your cheek. Bam sighs and wipes your cheek. "Don't cry darling. I don't like crying." He sighs and lets the box of matches fall on the floor. 

"Let's do something fun then, shall we?!" He claps his hands together, the sound echoing through the basement, frighting the boy. Bambam looks at him and giggles. "Isn't he cute, Rosie? He used to be our toy before we had you but them Yugyeom nearly killed him. Now we just keep him here since no one wants him. I mean... I want him, but he's no fun anymore. All he does is cry. He's going to our dear friend Namjoon soon. He likes crybabies." Bambam chuckles and strokes his hear. The boy flinches and closes his eyes. "Isn't that right, Junkookie? We'll get you another owner that'll take good care of you." 

You bite your lip. "He's not a fucking dog. Leave him alone." You say through gritted teeth. Bam looks up at you and pushes his lips together. "Shut up, let's start our fun now." He smiles again and sits down on his knees. You look at Jungkook. He has a gag ball inside his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin mixed with wetness from his tears. He looks absolutely broken. 

Bambam crawls towards you and sits down on your lap with both his legs on either side of you. He grabs your chin with his fingers and presses his plump lips against yours. You cringe and force your eyes shut. He smiles against your mouth, that asshole. His free hand sneaks down your chest, caressing your boobs softly. You jerk your body a little but he doesn't stop. His hand goes down further, eventually slipping inside your pants and underwear. His long fingers stroke your folds, teasingly stroking your clit. 

You forcefully end the kiss and try to get him off of you, without any luck. His mouth attacks your neck, sucking onto your sensitive spots, making you breathe heavily. "Look at her, Jungkook. If I see you looking away I'm having a turn on you as well." He whispers against your neck, turning his head to give the boy a glare. Jungkook obeys and watches, feeling sorry for not being able to help you. 

He slips two of his long fingers inside of you, leaving you gasping. "B-bambam stop." You moan out, feeling your body heating up against your will. He just chuckles, moving his fingers inside of you dangerously slow. He presses soft kisses on your jaw, looking at you. "One touch and I have you in the palm of my hand, babygirl." He whispers, kissing your neck. You bite your lip when his thumb presses on your clit. You open your eyes and see Jungkook looking at you. Your cheeks flush and you just want to disappear. 

Bambam grabs your cheeks and forces your lips together again. He pushes his tongue inside of your mouth and moves his fingers faster inside of you. You moan against his mouth and decide to just give in, kissing him back. The sooner this is over the better. 

His hot mouth works against yours perfectly, his tongue dancing around yours skillfully. He adds another digit inside of you, making you squirm under him a little. The hand that was on your cheeks is now under your shirt, playing with your hardening nipples. His fingers suddenly curl inside of you, making you moan loudly. He strokes your gspot over and over, finally sending you over the edge shortly after. He leans his forehead against your shoulder and smirks while pulling his fingers out of you. He looks over to Jungkook and pulls him a bit closer with one hand. He pulls his gag ball off of him and wipes his saliva away with the back of his hand. 

"Taste this, Googoo. You haven't had any food in half a week." He chuckles, pushing his wet fingers past his lips. You bite the inside of your cheek when you realize he's making him taste your juices. 

Bambam pulls his fingers out of Jungkook's mouth and gives him a satisfied smile while turning to you. "He likes your taste, Baby. Maybe I should let him eat you out-" "No!" You cut him off, shaking your head. Bambam laughs and cups Jungkook's cheek. Poor guy looks terrified. "I'm just kidding, Goo. Unless I really want to, of course. But you've already had enough fun today." He tells him. He gives his forehead a kiss before putting the gag ball back in.

"The guys will be back any minute now and once I tell them that you told little Jimin and Taetae our secret you won't be able to sleep a lot tonight." He chuckles and gets up from the floor, reaching down to untie you again. 

"Bambam please... don't tell them." You whisper, looking at him with fear in your eyes. Bambam rolls his eyes and ignores you, pulling you up roughly and taking you out of the basement. "I kissed you back, I didn't struggle much. You have to reward me or else I'll escape again." You tell him, stopping with walking so he stops as well. Bam slowly turns to you, looking at you. He reaches for your throat and grabs it tightly, squeezing your air pipe shut a little. You struggle to breathe and look him in the eyes. "I don't fucking have to do anything." He hisses at you, his face close to yours. Then his face softens and he lets go of your throat. "But you're right. You've been a really good girl for me." He gives your nose a kiss while you catch your breath. 

"I won't tell them... tonight. I'll let you have good night rest first and then I'll tell them tomorrow. But I'll make sure Jinyoung won't hurt you. I promise."

You sigh softly. "You promised you wouldn't tell last time and you did. How can I trust you." You whisper. Bam strokes your cheek and smiles. 

"You can't. You just have to wait and see, darling."


	10. 천국 : heaven

You wake up the next morning trapped in a warm embrace. Soft warm little breaths are planted against your neck, making the hairs on your arms stand up. His full lips softly graze your skin while he sleeps, making you bite down on your lip to keep yourself from reacting to your sensitive skin being touched. 

You jump when he presses his lips against your skin, mumbling a soft 'morning' before pulling away. You sit up and look at him. "How did you know I was awake?" You ask him. Bam groans at your change of position and puts his arms around you waist, pushing his face against your side. "You suddenly tensed." He whispers, still in the process of waking up. "I won't tell the rest what you did last night, by the way." He says. You frown at him. "Now give me a kiss." He grins. You let out a sigh and quickly kiss him before stand up from the bed, earning a pout from Bam. 

"I'm going downstairs." You announce, walking towards the door. He rolls his body over, grabbing his pillow and cuddling it into his body. "I can't let you go downstairs when no one's with you, but, I'm too tired so just don't escape or we'll both be in deep shit." He mumbles, pressing his face into the pillow. You roll your eyes and walk out of his bedroom, going downstairs to find an empty room. You guessed the others came home late and were still sleeping. 

I know there's no way I can find the key to the door let alone escape if I do, but, maybe they forgot to lock the door after coming home at a late hour. 

You look up at the stairs, not one sound and no one in sight. You sneak to the front door and try to open it. Nope, closed. At least I tried. 

If I did escape it would be with Jungkook. That poor boy was locked away without food or sunlight. You walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. At least lets get him fed. You grab a bottle of water and make a bowl of ramen with pieces of meat and veggies and check again if no one is awake. You hear nothing and turn to the basement door. The key was still in the lock. You unlock the basement door and walk to Jungkook, who's sleeping on the floor, slightly shaking from the cold. 

"Jungkook." You whisper. He jumps from your sound and open his eyes, looking shocked. You didn't expect him to wake up so suddenly from your whisper. "It's me... don't be scared." You whisper again, sitting down next to him on the floor. His big eyes look at you, waiting for you to talk. You undo the gag ball in his mouth and untie him before giving him the ramen and bottle of water. "Eat something." You tell him, smiling softly. He looks at the bowl for a second before scarfing the entire meal down within minutes. 

"T-that was so good... thank you so much." He whispers, licking his lips. You grab the bowl and empty bottle from him and stand up. "It's nothing. I'll try to bring you some more food whenever I can okay?" You say. Jungkook flashes you a smile. "You don't have to..." he whispers, looking down. "If you get caught they'll hurt you." He sighs. 

You shrug. "I can take it." Jungkook looks at you with a worried expression before quickly grabbing the gag ball. "P-please put this back on and leave quickly. Please." He hands you the gag ball and grabs the cuffs, putting them back on himself and locking them. You sigh and nod, putting the gag ball on his mouth and walking outside of the basement. 

You lock the door again and turn to the sink. You see Jinyoung standing there, leaning against the kitchen island and looking at you. You jump in surprise and drop the bowl onto the floor. The sound of the glass coming in contact with the floor frightens you even more. You look down and see the pieces of glass scattered around you. 

"You seem to keep breaking things when I'm around." He says, not changing his neutral facial expression. You swallow harshly and look at him. "I-I'm sorry..." you whisper. Jinyoung sighs deeply and walks towards you. He grabs your wrist and pulls you against him harshly. "Snooping. Trying to escape. You broke two of the rules." He tells you, his jaw tensing. You feel yourself shaking a little. "You set off an alarm when you tried opening the door, dumbass." He rolls his eyes at you. "It won't happen again." You tell him, looking him in the eyes. You feel so intimidated. Jinyoung grabs a chunk of your hair with his other hand and pulls your your head down. You groan and look up at him with wide eyes. "It won't happen again who?" He says through gritted teeth. You feel tears swelling up inside the corners of your eyes. 

"I-It won't happen again master." Your voice shakes. Jinyoung chuckles and lets go of your hair, instead he grabs your throat and pulls your face close to his. "I only told you to call me master when I'm fucking you. You want me to fuck you?!" He shouts, squeezing your throat a little so you can barely breathe. You quickly shake your head and feel tears rolling down your cheeks.

"Jinyoung." A soft voice says. Jinyoung looks up and lets go of your throat. You look up to see Youngjae standing there with a disapproving look on his face. He walks towards you and wipes the tears from your cheeks. 

"She fed Jungkook. She needs to be punished." Jinyoung says angrily, looking at you. Youngjae raises his brow at him. "Yugyeom told us not to feed him, you were to first one to say it was ridiculous. You're just looking for reasons to hurt her, Jinyoung." Youngjae glares at him and puts his arm around you. "Let's clean up the glass and eat something, darling." He smiles at you and shoos Jinyoung away. 

After cleaning up the broken bowl Youngjae makes the both of you pancakes while you sit at the island. 

"Did he hurt you?" Youngjae asks, taking a bite of his pancake. You shake your head and give him a sweet smile. "Thank you for stopping him..." you tell him. Youngjae smiles. "No problem. You should avoid him, okay?" You nod and eat from your pancake. 

"Good morning!" Yugyeom suddenly exclaims, putting his arms around your body and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You wipe your cheek and try not to roll your eyes. "Morning." You mumble, earning a laugh from Youngjae. "What? Not happy to see me?" Yugyeom asks, smirking. He leans his arm down onto the kitchen island and leans into you. "I need to lend you for the day." He says. Youngjae groans. "No, you've already spend the most time with her." He crosses his arms. Yugyeom looks at him and puts his hands up in defense. "Look," he starts, giving you a quick glance before looking back at him again. "I don't care." He finishes before grabbing your arm and pulling you with him. 

You look back at Youngjae who mouths 'sorry' to you, making you shoot him a small smile. The hand on your arm drags you to the secret entrance to the home theatre. You remember what happened the last time the two of you were there. 

"Why are we here?" You ask. He pulls you inside and onto the couch. He chuckles and takes a seat next to you. "Did you and Bam have fun last night?" He puts his hand on your leg and leans his cheek onto your shoulder. You push his hand away. "Sure." You roll your eyes and push him, making him laugh. "Babygirl I know about last night. Telling Jimin and Taehyung? Not very smart..." he grabs your hand and kisses your knuckles. "Would be a shame if Jaebeom or Jinyoung found out..." you tense and look at him.

"Don't tell them, please." You beg, looking at him.   
Yugyeom shrugs, letting go of you. "I won't... if you do something for me." Always a catch.

"Do what?" You ask, obviously not trusting him. He gets something from his pocket and shows a small bag with powder. "Take this and dance with me." You study the white powder and frown before shaking your head. "No way. You'll try to..." you don't finish your sentence and get up from the couch. Yugyeom sighs. "This won't make you horny. It's just mdma. It makes you happy." He cocks his eyebrows up and waves it at you. "Come on, baby. Have some fun with me. You could use some happiness instead of pain, right?" You sigh and sit back down on the couch. It was this or being in pain again. 

What the hell. I've done xtc before, this won't be any different. 

"Alright then." You sigh, earning a cheer from Yugyeom. He opens the bag, wets his finger and dips it into the small bag. "Open your mouth." He tells you, putting his finger to your mouth. You open your mouth and let him put his finger against your tongue. You cringe at the bitter taste. "Want some water?" He laughs, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge for you. You nod and immediately start drinking. You see Yugyeom taking some of the drugs as well. He lets out a sound of disgust before grabbing from the bottle. 

"Let's dance." Yugyeom smiles, grabbing his phone and putting on a playlist. Music starts playing from the speakers, filling the room. You sit back down on the couch and watch him as he starts dancing, the drug obviously not having kicked in yet. You can't deny he's an amazing dancer. His body flows with the music, hitting every beat. You clap your hands impressed and smile a little. 

You do this for a while, watching him lose himself to the music while drinking your bottle of water empty. After half an hour you catch yourself moving in your seat, tapping your foot on the floor while quietly humming along. Yugyeom laughs when he sees you and pulls you up with him. You flash him a smile while he turns you in circles and makes you move while holding onto your hands. 

"Shit I love this song." You tell him when a Jay Park song comes on. Yugyeom nods and starts singing to you. When the beat drops he does a whole ass choreo to the song, making you laugh. He closes his eyes, his hands going in the air while he turns in circles. You try to copy him but just end up laughing at yourself. Yugyeom then grabs you and pulls you against him, picking you up. His eyes snake around your legs while he plops down onto the couch with you on top of him. "Let's just sit for a minute." He smiles, cuddling you. You respond to his touch and hug him back. Yep, definitely high. "This feels good." You whisper, stroking his back. Yugyeom nods. "Just wait, this will blow your mind." He tells you before stroking your thigh. 

You look at him and your eyes widen. The touch felt amazing. You don't know why but it was like it was intensified by 100. "Holy fuck!" You laugh and put your hand on your mouth. "Keep doing that, Yug." You giggle. Yugyeom hums. "Only if you stroke my back again." He smiles. You nod quickly and stroke his back again, your nails caressing his back. "Hmm under my shirt..." he whispers. You chuckle and put your hand under his shirt, tickling him slowly. "Fuckk..." Yugyeom groans, pulling you closer and laying his chin on your shoulder. He does the same and puts his other hand under your shirt, caressing your back while his other hands still strokes your upper thigh. 

"You said this wouldn't make me horny..." you whisper, your other hand combing into his hair and massaging his scalp. Yugyeom laughs softly. "It doesn't, it just makes you very honest. And a little horny." He giggles. You smile, finding his little sounds endearing. Yugyeom then grabs your cheeks and puts his forehead against yours. "Are you having fun?" He whispers. You look at his pretty lips moving and feel yourself suddenly clenching. You nod softly. 

"Your lips are pretty." You blurt out, softly tracing his cupids bow with your finger. Yugyeom smiles widely. "Thank you baby. Your everything is pretty." He kisses your finger. You feel your heartbeat picking up.   
"Want to kiss them?" He whispers, licking his lips. You nod and smile shyly. Yugyeom chuckles and strokes your cheeks with his thumbs. He leans in and closes his eyes. You do the same. His soft warm lips touch yours and you feel like you're on a cloud. 

His tongue softly touches your lip and you immediately grant him entrance. He caresses his wet organ against yours, tracing it like a pattern. You slip out a filthy moan when your hips start softly grinding against his crotch, creating some kind of friction. Yugyeoms hands glide down your sides, grabbing your hips and guiding you along. You feel like you're on fire, your entire body heating up. Yugyeom groans when you add a little pressure. "Keep doing that..." he whispers against your lips before ending the kiss. His mouth skims your skin, stopping right at your sweetspot. He leaves open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin, his hot breath hitting your neck.

You can't help but take his shirt off, admiring his body. Your arms lock around his neck, hands resting on his back. He looks up at you, pressing gentle and passionate kisses to your lips while grinding back into you. "I want you." He whispers, smiling. He looks at you endearingly and shoots you a cute smile. You kiss him again. "Me too." You tell him.

Yugyeom lays you down on your back and crawls on top of you, giving your nose a kiss. "Trust me." He whispers, caressing your cheek. You smile. "I trust you." You nod and stroke his shoulders. 

Just when he's about to undress you a sound makes the two of you jump. "Whaddup people!" Bambam shouts over the music, walking into the basement.  
He spots the two of you and his eyes widen. "Oh my god if you were gonna fuck at least lock the door." Bam laughs before sitting down on the couch next to you. Yugyeom sighs before smiling again. "We were in the moment." He explains, looking at you while sitting down as well. You irrupt into laughter and hide your face. "Way to ruin the moment." You say, rolling your eyes playfully. Bambam carefully studies you for a moment before frowning. "Is she ..." he begins. "We both are. You should join!" Yugyeom laughs, putting his arms around the older boy and cuddling him close. Bambam groans and pushes the taller one away from him. 

"Sounds kinda fun." Bam shrugs and grabs the small plastic bag, dipping his finger into the powder and licking it from his finger.

.  
.  
.

After two hours of dancing and having fun conversations with each other you all find yourself down on the couch again after a dance off. 

"You know what," Bam starts, taking a sip of his water before continuing. "We should go to a club to party. Louder music, more fun people, no Jaebeom or Jackson to cut us off." You frown and think for a second. "We should do that!" Yugyeom says happily, standing up from his seat. Your intoxicated brain agrees, this seems like the perfect plan. 

"What about Rosie though? She can't go out." Yugyeom realizes. You pout your lips and grab Yugyeom's hand. "No, please, let me go with you." You pull his arm against you. Bambam thinks for a moment. "Why can't she? Who said that? I'm my own person and I say she parties with us and then we return safely without anyone knowing." He crosses his arms and glares at the door. You chuckle and jump up. "Yay! Lets go!"


	11. 지나간 : gone

Its 10pm when the three of you find yourselves in the smoking room of the club. Having partied over five hours already surprisingly hasn't tired you out as the drugs haven't worn off yet. To your surprise you also felt perfectly fine with socializing a bit since you are filled with energy you normally don't have. 

You were sitting down on the floor in front of Bam and Yug who are sitting on a piece of furniture, sharing a joint together. You wanted a smoke too but didn't want weed, which was the only thing the pair had. 

You awake from your thoughts when a boy takes a seat next to you on the floor, smiling cutely at you. "Need some company?" He smiles, putting a vape to his lips and taking a drag. He breathes out, the tobacco mixed with vanilla scent hitting your nostrils. You nod and giggle, still intoxicated. "Here," he puts the vape to your lips, smiling handsomely. You look at him while taking a drag, breathing in and smiling when breathing out. "Tastes good!" You giggle, unknowingly biting your lip at him. 

"I'm Jesse," he extends his hand, chewing on a piece of gum you didn't notice until now. You shake his hand. "I'm Rosie." You flash him a smile and put your hands in your lap. Jesse looks at you, his eyes widening when he spots the small tattoo on your upper arm. "That's so pretty!" He exclaims, his finger gently stroking the skin of your tattoo, which was a small dandelion. You relax under his touch and put your head back against Bam's legs. "Thanks..." you drag out the s and giggle again at yourself. Jesse smiles and grabs your hand. "Let's dance Rosie." He stands up and pulls you up as well, earning Bambam's attention. You nod and try taking a step, but are stopped abruptly when Bam puts his arm around your waist, pulling you on his lap. "And where do you think you are going?" He whispers against your ear. You pout and look up at Jesse, who's waiting for you. 

You let out a soft shriek when he presses his soft lips against your neck, sucking a dark-red hickey into your skin. You flush embarrassed and look at Jesse. "I'll find you later." You tell him, sending him an apologetic smile. Jesse smiles and nods, walking out of the smoking room. 

"Flirting with other guys, hm?" Bam grips your waist tighter, making your squirm. You look over at Yugyeom, who just turned his attention to the both of you. "What's going on?" He asks, taking a final drag from the joint before putting it out. "She's flirting with some guy." He explains, looking at Yugyeom, who furrows his brows together. "Is that true?" He asks you, his expression changing into anger. You shake your head. "I was just talking with him, he asked me to dance." You explain, prying Bam's hand from your waist, irritated. 

Yugyeom stands up from his seat and pulls you against his chest. "Seems like I need to show you who you belong to..." he whispers against your ear. He looks at Bam, who nods at him. 

Yugyeom tightly grabs your wrist, making you whine. He pulls you through the crowd of people, taking you into the toilets. Thankfully there was no one there as Yugyeom shoves you into one of the stalls and locks the door. You groan when he forcefully grabs your thighs and presses his crotch against yours, snaking his arms down and onto your butt. His lips find yourself on your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on your skin. You slip out a moan when he sucks a second hickey onto your collarbone, close to the one Bam made. "You're ours." He whispers, unbuttoning your pants and shoving them down your legs. 

"Yugyeom..." you whine, trying to shove him away. Yugyeom ignores your pleads and pins you against the wall while unbuckling his belt, quickly pulling down his briefs and aligning his member to your entrance. "I don't want to..." you tell him, kicking him in the shin. Yugyeom groans in pain and his eyes fill with anger, earning you a sharp slap to your cheek. Your eyes fill with tears, sobbing while he muffles your cries with his hand, sharply thrusting into you. You cry against the palm of his hand in pain.

Yugyeom lays his head down into the crook of your neck, thrusting into you at a fast pace, his free hand sinking into the skin of your thigh, leaving a mark.   
"Look who's fucking you like this, babygirl. Me, I'm making you feel like this, not him." He whispers against your skin, taking his hand from your mouth and replacing it with his lips, his tongue entering. You whimper against his mouth, groaning when his fingers teasingly rub your clit. 

He gives your thigh a harsh slap when you don't kiss him back, making you groan again before finally giving into the kiss. 

You moan loudly when he thrusts his dick deeper inside of you, hitting your gspot. You end the kiss by throwing your head back and feel him nibbling at the skin of your neck. You breathe loudly, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure overtaking your body. You grab onto his back and press your eyes tightly shut, letting him pound into you. The sound of skin slapping echoes through the stall. 

Yugyeom thrusts into you one last time before spilling into you and riding out his high. He moans against your neck before slowly pulling out of you. You feel dizzy, nearly falling down if it wasn't for Yugyeom holding you up. He gently kisses your lips. "It felt so good to finally be inside of you..." he whispers, smirking and putting on his clothing before pulling your underwear up together with your jeans. 

He takes something out of his back pocket, showing you the bag with a little bit of mdma left. "Take this, make yourself a little presentable again and come dance with us again. I'm waiting outside the bathroom." He presses another soft kiss to your lips. "And if you even dare to look at that boy again I'll tell him what a little slut you are with your pussy still filled up with my cum." He caresses your cheek before chuckling and walking out the bathroom. 

You sadly look at the bag in your hand, your eyes filling with tears, the moment having sobered you up a little. You throw the small bag into the trash can and get out of the stall, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is messed up, your neck is filled with two dark hickeys and your cheek is red from the slap he gave you. You exhale deeply and wipe your tears, fixing your hair and waking to the exit of the bathroom. 

You spot Yugyeom at the entrance of the club, chatting with Bambam. Loud music was coming from the open door, filling the lounge area you're at right now. 

They don't pay any attention to where you are. You act in the moment and quickly walk to the exit of the building, looking behind you once to make sure they don't see you, which they don't. Once you're outside you make a run for it, following the signs pointing to a bus station. 

You run for ten minutes before finally making it to the nearly empty station. You spot one bus and quickly go inside. There was only one other person in the bus, all the way in the back. "I-I don't have any money..." you tell the driver, quickly looking outside to make sure they weren't here yet. The driver smiles softly. "Are you in trouble miss?" He whispers, frowning. You nod immediately. "There's two guys looking for me... I can't go back to them." You say panicked, your eyes filling with tears again. "It's okay, sit down. I'll get you away from here." He smiles sweetly. You sniff and let out a deep breath. "Thank you so much..." you thank him and pick a seat before the bus driver closes the doors and drives off.

.  
.  
.

After half an hour the driver reaches the final stop. "The police station is about a five minute walk from here." The driver tells you. You thank him and get out, walking the cold streets, shivering as you're walking. 

After a couple of minutes you see a man standing against his car, tapping away on his phone. You slowly walk towards him, not knowing if you're close to the police station or not. "E-excuse me..." you say softly, making him look up at you. "Can you tell me where the police station is?" You ask him, your arms crossed in an attempt to warm yourself. The man, who was barely a man, but not really a boy anymore as well, looks at you concernedly, seeing your short sleeves. "It's about a 30 minute walk from here." He tells you. You curse under your breath, shivering. "Is it straight ahead?" You ask. The man shakes his head, opening his car door and pulling out a coat. "Wear this, sweetheart, it's freezing." He hands you the coat. You put the coat on, too cold to even try to protest. "I can give you a ride? You can't walk around in this cold." You think for a second. "I don't want to be a bother..." you tell him, looking down. The guy chuckles. "Get in, it's nothing." He smiles. You smile a little and nod. 

He opens the door for you, you get in without a second thought. He gets in on the passengers side. "So what's your name?" He asks you, starting the car. You put on your seatbelt. "Rosie." You answer. He hums, locking the doors, which you don't notice. 

"I'm Jin." He smiles, driving off with you. 

After about fifteen minutes you spot sign saying a town name, making you frown. "Are we going the right direction?" You say softly, looking at Jin. Jin nods. You start feeling a little uncomfortable but just go with it. His phone starts ringing, making him groan. "Can you take it for me? It's just my friend who wants to know where I am." He grabs the phone from the pocket and hands it to you. You nod and accept the call, holding the phone against your ear. 

"Hello?" You say, chewing your bottom lip. 

"Hello kitten," the person on the other line says. Your eyes widen. No. It can't be. "Did you have fun playing hide and seek?" You quickly end the call, dropping the phone in your lap. 

Jin presses a tissue against your nose, catching you of guard. You shriek and try to push his hand away, but the tissue was damp with chloroform, making you dizzier every time you breathe, eventually leaving you unconscious.


	12. 괴로움 : suffering

Muffled voices fill your head, confusing you. Your vision is black and your head is pounding. You make out one voice, identifying him as Jackson. There's another voice but your don't recognize him.

After about two minutes you see Jackson standing outside the car, talking with Jin. They're chatting like old friends, laughing with each other. You rub your head before opening the car door, the pair looking up at your presence. Jin chuckles, patting Jacksons shoulder before walking to the passengers side of the car. You glare at Jin, standing up and closing the door. Jackson shakes his head while walking towards you. You now notice he's wearing a tuxedo. Jackson grabs your wrist, pulling you towards him. 

You resist and pull your wrist out of his grasp, looking up shortly to see Jin driving out of the long driveway, the gate automatically closing. Jackson sighs annoyed and tightly put his arm around your upper arm. You groan out in pain. "You're hurting me." You snap, trying to escape his grasp while Jackson drags you inside the mansion. Jackson chuckles. "If this hurts to you then you're up for a long night." He rolls his eyes and slams the door closed, making you flinch. You gulp inwardly when you see Jaebeom standing across with you with fire in his eyes.

"I have to leave for work, good luck with her." Jackson says, pushing you towards Jaebeom. You pout at his behavior, watching him leave the house. 

Jaebeom walks towards you, making you walk backwards with your hands up. "I-I can explain..." you tell him. Jaebeom ignores you and grabs you by your hair, pulling you upstairs and into his room. You shriek and protest in pain, trying to get his hands out of your hair, only making him hurt you more. When you're both inside his room he throws you on the floor harshly, breathing heavy. You yell and crawl to his bed in an attempt to hide under it. You hear Jaebeom chuckle before he grabs your ankle, dragging you away from the bed and grabbing your hair again. He uses the leverage on your hair to smash your head against the wall. You cry out in pain, putting your arms around your head. He lets go of you again, you falling on the floor. 

"You've made daddy very upset, kitten." He says darkly, hovering on top of you. You look at him in fear, still protecting your head. "You could've put us in a lot of trouble." He tilts his head a little. You let out a shakey breath. "H-how did you find me?" You ask him. Jaebeom chuckles and picks you up, putting his arms under your legs to hold you up. "I have my ways." He answers, a smile spreading onto his lips, having put a tracker inside your arm when they first got you without you knowing. He pins you against the wall, his nose tracing your neck. "Seems like the maknaes already had their turn on you today..." he traces the hickeys with his lip, making the hairs on your arms stand up. "Such a dirty slut for us, hm?" He whispers. Your jaw tenses, wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face. 

Jaebeom sinks his teeth deep into the skin of your neck, biting down harshly until your skin breaks. You yell out in pain, trashing in his grab and hitting his back. Jaebeom does it again to your collarbone, biting down hard until blood starts dripping down your neck. He drops you on the floor, making your cries harder. He kicks you in the head. 

You hear a high pinched squeal inside your head, groaning. You try to crawl away again, only to be kicked in the head again. You yell out in pain, your vision getting blurry. Jaebeom picks you up and throws you onto the bed, quickly sitting down on top of you. You feel a hard stinging on your cheek, making you sob under him. He hits a second time. And a third, fourth. He then hits your face with your fist, making your nose bleed. Jaebeom gets off the bed and drags you to the side of the bed, flipping you over onto your stomach. He unbuckles his belt, tying your arms together behind your back. "P-please stop..." you choke out, hyperventilating beneath him. Jaebeom ignores your pleading and hurries his pants off, doing the same to his underwear. 

He pulls your pants and panties from your legs, throwing them on the floor. Jaebeom laughs when he notices the stain in your underwear. "Who's cum is that inside of you?" He asks, stroking your ass. You shudder from his touch, crying into the covers. "Answer me!" He yells, making you flinch. "Y-yugyeom..." you cry out, sobbing. Jaebeom chuckles once again. "He's been wanting to fuck you the most out of all of us... was so disappointed when I got to you first." He shrugs and slams the palm of his hand down to your ass, the slapping sound echoing through the room. You yelp and try to move your wrists, but it's no help. 

Jaebeom kisses your head before poking the tip of his dick against your entrance, slowly sliding inside of you. He grabs your thighs and starts thrusting inside of you slowly, moaning at your warm insides. "Your tight little cunt feels so good..." he whispers, picking up the pace a little. You tightly close your eyes, trying not to moan at the feeling of his big member opening you up. 

He leans down over you and puts his hands on your waist, kissing your neck softly while thrusting into you. You let a soft moan slip past your lips, biting down onto your bottom lip. Jaebeom smirks in amusement, pressing gentle kisses on your cheek. "Don't resist me, kitten. Tell me who's making you moan like that." He picks up the pace, going a lot faster. You let out little sounds, pressing your head down. Jaebeom moves one of his hands to your clit, rubbing circles on the little bundle of nerves. You moan out loudly, sticking your bottom up to feel him more. Jaebeom slows down again, making you groan out frustratedly. "Tell me. Tell me who's making you feel so good." He says through clenched teeth, stopping the rubbing on your clit.

You try to move your hips up at him to get some kind of friction again, but he doesn't budge. "Y-you.." you then choke out, wanting to feel him again. Jaebeom hums against your ear. "Who?" He asks sternly, wanting you to say it. "Y-you daddy!" You groan, closing your eyes in defeat. "That's right, beautiful..." he whispers, picking up his pace immediately, harshly ramming into you. His fingers toy with your clit, making you choke out a sob, overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Not much later you finally cum, yelling out loudly. Jaebeom follows not much later, spilling into you. He kisses your head before slowly slipping out of you and getting dressed. You keep laying down, your body too tired to move. Jaebeom chuckles while looking at you, untying your wrists. He walks to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth and cleaning between your legs before getting you dressed in fresh panties and one of his shirts, which almost reached your knees. He sits you down on the side of the bed while sinking onto his knees in front of you. He grabs your cheeks in his hands and strokes them with his thumbs. 

"Don't do stupid shit like that again and daddy won't have to hurt you like that again, understood?" He asks. You ignore him stubbornly, looking past him with a sad look on your face. "Don't fucking ignore me." He snaps, grabbing your chin forcefully. You look at him, tears filling your eyes. "O-okay daddy..." you whisper with a pout. You're shocked to see his expression change so sudden, going from anger to a sweet smile within seconds. He presses a soft kiss to your lips. "I know you don't mean it baby... I forgive you." He hugs you to his body, stroking your back. You shake in fear and hug him back. One pout and a 'daddy' and he gives in...

A knock on the door gets both of your attention, making you look up. "Jaebeom?" A voice says. "Yes Hyung?" Jaebeom asks, stroking your thigh while standing up. The door opens, Mark walking in. "You done?" He says, looking at you with a smirk. Jaebeom nods. Mark walks towards you, holding his hand out for you. Jaebeom gives your head one last kiss before urging you towards Mark. You slowly stand up and grab his hand, not wanting to anger any of them any further. Mark walks with you out of the room, not saying a word as he goes into a room with you. Fuck, Jinyoungs room.

Mark closes the door behind you and you're greeted with Jinyoung, who unexpectedly slaps the side of your face harshly, sending you down with the force of it. You yelp out, the slap hurting even more because of your already sore cheek. Jinyoung laughs. "Stand up." He demands, crossing his arms over his chest. Mark plops down onto the bed, watching you. 

You silently get up, looking at Jinyoung with scared eyes. Jinyoung looks at you expressionless. "Tell me, did Jaebeom hyung just fuck you?" You swallow down a lump in your throat, silently nodding, earning a chuckle from both men. Jinyoung nods. "Interesting." He says. "Sit down angel face." Mark then says, patting the seat next to him. You do as told, too scared to get hurt even more. Mark pins you down on the bed, Jinyoung instantly knowing what to do. He ties your wrists together to the headboard tightly. Your breathing speeds up. "P-please don't hurt me... Jaebeom already did..." you choke out, biting the inside of your cheek. 

Mark laughs at you. "You escaped, angel. You think one little punishment will teach you a lesson? No, you won't be able to walk properly the next couple of days." He tells you, making you gulp inwardly. Mark caresses your neck, looking at the bloody marks Jaebeom made earlier. "Just two little bite marks? He calls that a punishment?" Mark says, making Jinyoung chuckle. Mark pulls your shirt up, exposing your naked body. He licks his lips before attacking your breasts with his mouth, licking and sucking at your soft skin. "Mark is very skilled with his mouth. Just look at those sharp teeth." Jinyoung smiles. 

You yell loudly when he bites down on the spot next to your nipple, biting hard just like Jaebeom and breaking the skin, leaving a bloody wound on your breast. Mark chuckles hearing you in pain and sucks a deep red hickey on your other boob. He makes another hickey under the first one, and another one on your belly. He gets to your upper thighs, sucking a hickey on the inside. His teeth graze your skin, sinking down into the skin again. You move your body, trying to get him away but he doesn't budge. Jinyoung just watches you. 

Mark keeps making bloody wounds on the inside of your thighs, finally stopping at 10. You feel your thighs covered in blood and try not to cry again. Mark admires the sight and sucks one final big hickey on your hip before moving away. 

Jinyoung takes a step closer and looks down at your body, smirking. "Looks good, but I think we're not quite there yet." He grabs a sharp knife from his pocket and sits down on top of your legs, making you moan in pain. He then sighs. "My sheets are bloody because of you." He rolls his eyes. "D-don't cut me again.. please sir..." you whisper, looking at him. Jinyoung chuckles. "Dolly, you deserve it." And with that he cuts a deep line into your upper thigh, going over the bite marks Mark made. You yell out in pain, crying loudly as you feel blood pouring from your thigh again. Jinyoung makes another one on your other thigh, dragging it down a lot more than the other one. He smiles while cutting you, making small cuts on your stomach, not deep but enough to hurt. 

He stops, admiring his work. "You're so pretty now." Jinyoung says, giving you his first compliment. He licks his lips, slowly unbuckling his belt. Mark laughs, toying with your nipple while Jinyoung kicks off his jeans and boxers. "Jiny—Sir, please don't" you beg, pulling at your wrists. "It's master." He smirks before crawling on top of the bed, harshly grabbing your thighs, his grip tightly digging into the fresh wounds, making you shriek in pain. "Don't call me master and see what happens." He says sternly, slapping your thigh. You sob loudly, looking at Mark helplessly. Mark smiles and strokes your cheek.

Jinyoung sharply thrusts inside of you, moaning softly at the feeling of your walls clenching around him. You yell out in pain, confused as to why it hurt so much this time. But Jinyoung knew exactly why, smirking when hearing you in pain. He knew how sensitive female's parts got after sex. Jinyoung thrusts into you merciless, digging his nails into the wounds. You choke on your own sobs, pulling at your wrists at another attempt to free yourself, but to no success. "M-master" you breathe out, biting down onto your lip to stop your sobbing. Jinyoung moans, your crying and the blood from your thighs covering him turning him on ever more. He slaps your boob, earning a weak whimper from you. 

"My cum dumpster... my worthless little slut." He chuckles, pressing his hips against yours, his thrusts becoming sloppier by the second. You silently whimper every time he thrusts forward, tears covering your cheeks. 

With one final thrust he finally spills inside of you, groaning loudly. He pulls out of you and puts on his boxers and jeans with a smile on his face. You flinch when Mark strokes your back, shaking under his touch. Jinyoung pull his belt from his jeans, a twisted smile on his face. "You're going to count to twenty, alright angel face?" Mark asks you, flipping you onto your stomach. You silently sob. "N-no more pain." You plead, yanking at your wrists. Jinyoung chuckles from behind you, shaking his head. "You have to learn your lesson. Now count."

He wraps the end of the belt around his hand, throwing the buckled end over his shoulder. Then he yanks the buckle against your back, the swing so hard that your skin splits open from the impact. You yell out in pain, trashing your body. "S-stop!" You cry out, choking on your sobs. Jinyoung growls under his breath, hitting your back again, this time even harder. "I said count!" He yells, breathing heavily. You cry loudly, still trying to get free yourself from the ties. "T-wo!" You manage to cry out, your breath shaking. 

He throws the belt back over his shoulder, yelling loudly when hitting you again with the buckle. You yell out again, crying inside the pillow. "T-three." 

After ten hits Mark puts his arm in front of you. "I think ten is enough." Mark tells Jinyoung, looking at your bloody back, filled with wounds. Your body shakes in pain, soft whimpers leaving your lips. 

Jinyoung hums. "Get rid of her, I don't want to see her face again today." He tells Mark, walking into the bathroom.


	13. 감기 : cold

You sob silently while Mark picks you up, struggling a little while carrying you to Youngjae's room bridal style, careful not to touch your wounds. He opens the door with his arm and walks in, making Youngjae look up at him with confusion. "Clean her up." Mark says, setting you down on his bed before waking out again. 

Youngjae sighs when he sees your bleeding wounds, closing his sketch book and getting bandaids from the bathroom. You look at him sadly, earning a pout from him. "I hate seeing you hurt, baby..." he tells you. You cry silently, your back and thighs stinging. He gives you his pillow. "Bite in this, I'm putting rubbing alcohol on the wounds." He gives you his pillow. You nod and sink your teeth into the soft fabric, yelling loudly when he dabs the wet cloth onto your wounds. 

After a few minutes he's finally done and starts bandaging your wounds, sighing deeply when he's done. "Don't escape again, sweetheart." Youngjae tells you, stroking your hair. You put your head against his chest and nod, too tired to fight. "Let's cuddle and sleep, it's past midnight already." He wipes your tears.

You lay down on top of Youngjae's chest, closing your eyes when he puts his arms around you softly, stroking your hair while you fall asleep.

.  
.  
.

You groan at the sore feeling when waking up, looking around to find yourself in an empty bed. You try getting up from the bed but sink back into the mattress when you feel a sharp pain in your back and thighs, moaning at the sore wounds that barely had time to start to heal. A groan slips from your lips when you try again, standing up from the bed but instantly sagging down onto your knees on the floor. 

"Baby?" A voice calls from the bathroom. You sigh and look up to see the door opening. Youngjae steps into his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, raising his eyebrows when he sees you on the floor. "Come here baby." He says, easily lifting you on the side of the bed. He gives your cheek a kiss and smiles at you softly. "Let me get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast." He throws his towel on the floor and opens the closet. You look away quickly, feeling a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

Youngjae chuckles when he finished getting dressed and seeing you look away. "Can you try to walk? I'll support you." He smiles, grabbing your hand. You nod and stand up again, Youngjae holding you and walking downstairs with you. 

He sets you down on the couch before walking off into the kitchen, making you breakfast. You look up when Mark sits down on the couch besides you, giving you a smirk. You look away and roll your eyes, focussing on the tv. Mark turns up the volume. 

You frown when a headline catches your attention. '20 year old woman gets spotted a week after her disappearance, disappears again.' You frown, your eyes widening when you see a picture of yourself appearing on the screen. The screen cuts to a man, who you instantly recognize. "She got in my bus, telling me guys were following her and she needed to get away. I took her until the last stop before she walked off, very shaken up." You bite your lip, looking at Mark who's smiling. You make a fist of your hand, your knuckles turning white. 

The news program was national, meaning the whole country now knew about your disappearance. 

"We're looking into the case right now, hoping she appears on some CCTV so we know what happened after she got off the bus. Please, if you know anything or saw her that night, contact us."

Your eyes widen when you see the person speaking, dressed in a sharp tuxedo. Your eyes fill with tears, not believing what you're seeing. 

Detective Wang, the text on tv says. 

Mark chuckles and puts the tv off. "Looks like a lot of people are looking for you," Mark says, shrugging. You let out a sob and stand up from the couch, your breath hitching when you see Jackson standing on the bottom of the stairs, looking at you. You shake your head as he walks towards you, tears streaming down your cheeks. "H-how could you do this to m-me...?" You whisper, crying softly. Jackson softly grabs your hand, which you pull away immediately. "Don't touch me fucking asshole!" You shout, shoving him away and walking towards the stairs, ignoring the pain in your body. Jackson sighs and puts his arms around your waist, pressing you against his chest. 

"Princess just hear me out..." he says. You trash in his chest and push him away, yelling loudly. Jackson's eyes sharpen a little, his jaw tensing. "I fucking hate all of you!" You yell, pushing him again.   
You shriek when the palm of his hand makes contact with your cheek, resulting into a loud slap sound.   
Your lip starts shaking as you grab onto your cheek, never expecting him to be violent like the others. 

Jackson's eyes widen when he realizes what he did. "Babygirl I'm so sorry... please just listen to me..." he tries to grab your hand again but you quickly walk away, practically running up the stairs while holding onto the railing. You nearly run into Jaebeom, who grabs you by your arm. 

"What's going on?" He asks, a frown on his face. Jackson followed you up, sighing deeply when he sees Jaebeom is stopping you from going away again. "She saw the news." Jackson explains, looking at him. Jaebeom hums and lets go of your arm, putting his finger under your chin and making you look up at him. "If you didn't run away Jackson would've never gotten involved in it. It's your fault the whole country is looking for you." You push his hand away angrily. "I actually despise you. When the police find me you're all rotting in prison." You say through gritted teeth, shaking with anger. 

Jaebeom just chuckles. "Oh yeah?" He asks before pushing his nails against your back, a sharp pain shooting through your body. You moan in pain and sag down onto your knees again, feeling some of the wounds open again. Jaebeom grabs you by your arms, pulling you up before throwing you over his shoulder. "Maybe Jinyoung's suggestion is a good idea." He says, walking off the stairs with you.   
"Mark come with me," he says to the older one sitting on the couch, walking to the kitchen. 

Jaebeom and Mark open the door to the attic, waking down while you're still over his shoulder. You shriek when he drops you down on the floor, crying out in pain and softly rubbing your back. 

"Tie her wrists and I'll tie her ankles." Jaebeom says, handing Mark some steel handcuffs that are attached to the wall. You try to escape their grasp but they're too strong. The two of them stand up, looking down at you. "Enjoy your last moments with Jungkook." Mark chuckles, looking at Jungkooks direction who just woke up from all the sound, a confused look on his face. Jaebeom hums. "You'll be here for a couple of days so you can think about what you did, maybe even learn to behave from now on. Have fun." Jaebeom says, turning around and walking away with Mark behind him.

You pull at your wrists, trying to get the handcuffs off of you, to no luck. You groan, pulling harder. 

"I-It won't work..." a soft voice says, catching your attention. You look at Jungkook, sighing. "I tried.. trust me..." he whispers. You lay your head back against the cold wall, shivering because you're still only wearing Jaebeom's shirt and no pants. "Are you okay?" He asks you, looking at your beaten body, marks covering your neck and dark bruises on your face. You shrug and sigh. "My back and thighs hurt but other than that I'm fine." You tell him, sending him a small smile. Jungkook nods. "You're strong... I hope you'll be out of here soon... it's cold and lonely. And if you're here it means they won't feed you." He tells you, looking down. You bite your lip nervously. 

"But we're together now, aren't we? It's better than being alone." You whisper, closing your eyes. Jungkook smiles sadly. "Didn't you hear them? I'm going away today... t-they're giving me to their friends." He says, making you open your eyes again. "What?" You ask, surprised, recalling Bambam mentioning it a couple of days ago. 

You both look up when the door opens, seeing Yugyeom and Bambam entering the attic. Jungkook starts trembling, looking down at his hands. "Hi pets." Yugyeom jokes, earning a snicker from Bam. They both make their way to Jungkook, untying him. "We're going to give you your goodbye gift." Bambam says, a smirk curling onto his lips. You immediately knew they were up to no good. 

Jungkook gasps when Yugyeom pulls his pants down in one swift motion while Bambam takes off his shirt, leaving Jungkook in nothing but his boxers. You look away quickly, closing your eyes. 

Bambam starts kissing his neck, not leaving parts of his skin untouched while Yugyeom starts palming him through his pants, earning a soft whimper from him. "Hmm it's been a while since we took care of you, right baby?" Yugyeom says, a smirk on his lips. He yanks his boxers down and starts kissing his thighs, teasingly moving his hand up and down Jungkook's crotch. You hear Jungkook softly moaning under their touch. Yugyeom makes quick work of him, grabbing his hardening member and jerking him off. Jungkook moans again, his breath picking up.

You hold your eyes closed, not wanting to see any of their assault. "Im trying really hard not to leave marks on you..." Bambam says. Licking his neck teasingly. You hear soft whimpering coming from Jungkook. He moans louder, his breath loud and echoing through the attic. 

"There you go, Googoo" Bam praises him as he cums over his pale stomach, his body shuddering. Yugyeom chuckles when he sees you not looking, cleaning Jungkook up and dressing him up after. "Your new owner will be here any minute." He tells him before the two take their leave 

.  
.  
.

You wake up from your short nap against the wall when you hear the door opening again, looking up to see a strange young man walking towards the two of you. "So this is Jungkook, huh?" The deep voice asks, answered by a nod from Jaebeom who's besides him.   
The man kneels in front, grabbing his chin and studying his face. Jungkook shakes from his touch, looking at his with tears in his eyes. The man smirks. "Yes, he'll so nicely with us." He says, standing up again, letting Jaebeom untie him. 

"Stand up Jungkook." Jaebeom orders him, looking at him sternly. Jungkook does as told, struggling to stand up with his weak body. "You like him, Namjoon?" Jaebeom asks, making the man nod. "If you're ever done with more toys you know where to find us. One isn't enough for all six of us," Namjoon chuckles, looking at you for a second. "Is that your newest one?" He asks, talking about you like you're some kind of object. Jaebeom nods, smiling proudly. "That's our kitten Rosie, she's been bad the last couple of days so she's down here." He looks at you, cocking up his eyebrow. Namjoon chuckles, making you roll your eyes. 

"You should bring her over when we're throwing the party this weekend, she can see little Jungkook again." Namjoon tells him, looking back at Jungkook again. Jaebeom nods. "Will do!" He agrees. 

You watch as Namjoon carries Jungkook in his arms, leaving the attic with Jaebeom and leaving you completely alone.


	14. 혼자 : alone

It's been nearly forty hours since you were locked in the attic, chained up and without food, water or social contact. Your wrists are sore swollen from all your pulling and your eyes are puffy from crying.   
You never got used to the cold temperature, shivering every couple of seconds. 

Your eyes are closed while you're laying down on the cold floor, trying to sleep again, to no success. Your stomach growls in hunger for the hundred time, making you sigh. 

Will I ever escape them? Should I just stop putting up a fight? Will they grow bored of me if I obey?

Your thoughts are interrupted when the lock of the attic turns, making your eyes open. 

"Darling..." a voice purrs, an amused tone in his voice. You don't look up, too stubborn to give in. "Your punishment is up." He tells you, walking towards you. You tighten your jaw, just wanting to get out of here. Bam kneels besides you, grabbing your chin tightly in his grip and pressing a kiss to your lips. "I missed you so much, sexy. Wanted to visit you but they wouldn't let me." He chuckles and unlocks your hand and ankle cuffs, picking you up bridal style. "I'm going to dress you up for the party tonight, okay?" He smiles and walks out of the attic, immediately walking up to his room. No one else was in sight.

"I took you out an hour early because I'm so excited!" Bam says grinning, gently putting you down on the floor. "First you need a shower." He chuckles and slaps your ass softly. You ignore it and stretch your body. You rub your sore wrists and groan, biting your lip. Bam looks at you, licking his plump lips. "Don't bite your lip like that if you don't want me to pound you on the bed right now, sexy." He winks at you and lets his body fall down onto the bed. "Guess I won't ever do that again." You mumble before walking into his bathroom.

When you're done showering you wrap a towel around your body. You open the door to his bedroom slightly and peek your head past the door. "Do you have clothes for me?" You ask Bam, holding the towel tightly in your grip. His lips curl into a grin, grabbing some clothes and walking towards you. "The party starts in one hour so you have time to do some makeup. I'll help you when you're dressed." He hands you the clothes and closes the door for you. 

Shock is written on your face when you see the clothes he gave. A white lace thong and a tight red dress. "I'm not wearing this!" You shout through the door, crossing your arms over your chest. Bambam rolls his eyes. "You really don't have a choice. Put it on or I will." He threatens, footsteps nearing the bathroom. You groan. "Fine. But I don't want a thong. Those things aren't comfortable." You sigh. "It's either a thong or no underwear at all. Do I have to come in and dress you?" Bam says angrily, making you groan again. "Fine." You say, putting the two flimsy pieces of clothing on.

You walk out of the bathroom, the red dress hugging your curves. You notice Bambam changed into a black suit, tinted sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. He groans at the sight of you and presses you against the wall, earning a weak whimper from you because of the healing wounds on your back. You press your eyes shut when Bam presses his lips against your neck, pecking the skin. "We have time..." he whispers, grabbing your thighs and pushing them open. 

A knock on the door stops his actions, making the two of you look up. Thank god. "Kunpimook?" A stern voice asks, opening his door. You swallow visibly when you see Jinyoung looking at you. He walks inside and grabs your hurting wrist tightly, making you moan. He pushes you down onto the bed, spanking you ass harshly. "Ow!" You groan out, struggling in his grasp. He spanks you again, harder. "I hope you learned your lesson, toy. You need to behave tonight in front of our friends." He pulls you up again against his chest, looking at you intimately.   
"Embarrass us and see what happens." He whispers before finally letting go of you and walking away again. "Hurry up, we're leaving in twenty minutes. And make her look presentable, she looks horrendous with those bruises." He says, closing the door behind him. You gulp again and rub your wrists. 

"Let's do your makeup then." Bam smiles, revealing a makeup bag. You nod a little, not really caring.

He puts concealer on the bruises on your face and arms, the marks invisible under the layer. Bam puts some smokey eyeshadow, mascara and a red lipstick on you, nodding when he's done. "You're so beautiful, and your hair looks great like this." He twirls a lock of your hair around his finger, smiling. You look at yourself in the mirror and surprisingly look really good, the bruises gone. 

.  
.  
.

You get out of the fancy car with the seven boys, Jaebeom putting his arm around you when you walk down the long driveway, one like they had. Jaebeom leans down into you, giving your cheek a kiss. "Disobey one of us and you'll get punished right in front of everyone." He whispers, walking ahead of you to talk to Jinyoung. You look at the big mansion in front of you, admiring the pretty light they decorated the outside with. 

"Our friends Namjoon and his gang members live here. We're invited to celebrate our friendship with each other. There are other gangs here as well, but we're not as close with them." Mark explains, walking besides you. You nod. "Don't even try anything, you aren't the only toy walking around." Jinyoung says from behind you, making Mark chuckle. Your stomach turns. You look up at your other side when Yugyeom sweetly grabs your hand, smiling at you. He caresses your hand with his thumb, the sweet gesture calming you down a little. 

The tension between you and Jackson was still high and you refused to even look at him even when he complimented your appearance. 

When you're all inside you spot Namjoon who quickly starts talking to the guys, laughing with them about some stuff you don't understand. "Rosie, you look very pretty. Your owners must be thrilled to have you." He says, smirking at you. You look away, the word 'owners' making you feel uneasy. Jinyoung pokes your side, looking at you angrily. You gulp. "Thank you..." you whisper, making Namjoon chuckle. "Let me introduce you to my members," he gestures for the guys to come and you instantly spot some familiar faces. "Oh hello, Rosie." Jimin smirks, Taehyung waving at you. Jin gives you a nod, trying not to smirk. You nod back softly, just wanting to get this over with. "I'm Yoongi." A deep voice says, shaking your hand. You give him a small fake smile. "I'm Hoseok." Another voice says, pulling you into a hug. You freeze and smile awkwardly at him when he lets go. "Don't startle her, hyung." Youngjae giggles, stroking your arm. You slightly flinch because of your bruises.

"You've already met Jungkookie." Hoseok smiles, pulling him closer all of you. You didn't even notice him until now. He looked way better, some color on his face and his facial hair shaven. "Hi..." he whispers, giving you a sweet smile. You smile back. "Hi." You say back, earning a chuckle from Jin. "Cuties." He laughs and pulls Jungkook away from the rest of you, walking away with him.

"Grab a drink, take a seat— or dance. The garden is open, have fun guys! Jackson let's find a room to talk," Namjoon says. Jackson nods and follows him, leaving the seven of you. 

Jaebeom grabs your hand and interwinds your fingers, walking towards the bar they had. There's music playing in the background, resulting into a group of people dancing. Jaebeom pours the two of you a shot, putting his hand on your thigh and softly squeezing. "You look really hot kitten, I can't wait to take this off of you later." He whispers inside your ear, his hair tickling your neck. You shut your eyes for a second. "Is there food?" You ask, still not having eaten in nearly two days." Jaebeom nods and pushes a tray of snacks towards you. You happily eat half the tray, Jaebeom smiling while he looks at you.

"Take a shot with daddy." Jaebeom says, handing you a shot with soju. You shake your head. "I hate alcohol." You tell him, eating another snack. Jaebeom pushes his nails into your thigh, making you shriek. "It wasn't a question. Kitten." He says calmly, pushing the tray away from you. You decide to obey and down the shot, cringing from the strong taste.

The next hour, and ten shots later, Youngjae runs towards you, putting his arms around you and kissing your cheek. You can smell that he's had a lot of drinks. "Come and dance with me, baby!" He giggles, pulling you from the barstool, earning a chuckle from Jaebeom. Youngjae pulls you on the dance floor, which was by now filled with people, and puts his arms around you, dancing with you. You awkwardly follow his moves, the alcohol helping a lot. Youngjae laughs loudly when you move his arms to the beat, a smile on your face. "Yugyeom! Bam!" He yells, signaling for the maknaes to join the two of you. Yugyeom smirks when he sees you, pulling you against his chest and pecking your lips softly. He strokes your cheeks, giggling when he sees you standing on your tiptoes to reach him. Bam pulls you towards him, pushing a glass against your lips. "Drink up." He says, grinning. Youngjae has found other people to dance with, content with anyone. You drink the glass empty, cringing after. 

Bam presses a kiss to your lips. "Want to smoke outside?" He whispers, careful so Yugyeom doesn't hear. "Can I?" You ask excitedly. Bambam nods, making you smile. He pulls you outside with him, sitting down on one of the lounge sets outside. You pout at bambam as the seats were all taken. 

"Sit on my lap." A deep voice says. You recognize Taehyung, who's sitting next to Bambam. You look at Bambam, who happily agrees. "But I'd rather sit on your lap..." you tell him, making Bam laugh. "Don't disobey a request from hosts." He tells you, making you sigh. You look at Tae before softly sitting down on his laps, relaxing back against him when he puts his arm around you. He hands you a vape, stroking your thigh softly. "It's blueberry." He tells you, making you gasp. You take a hit and nod at the pleasant taste, handing it back to you. You gently move to the music, not really caring about anything as you were too drunk. 

Taehyung continues to give you hits. "Keep it," he tells you, stroking your hair. You turn your head and smile at him. "Sure?" You ask. Tae chuckles. "Yes, beauty." He tells you, putting a piece of your hair behind your ear before giving your neck a kiss. Your eyes widen a little in shock, making you look at Bambam, who's amusingly looking at the two of you. "You shouldn't do that..." you whisper, looking back at him again. "Sharing is caring." Tae says, pressing his lips to yours, pecking you. Your cheeks start reddening, making you look away again.

Jackson stands against the wall, smoking a cigarette while looking at the three of you. His eyes have fire in them while looking at what's happening. He puts out the cig before walking over the you three, seeing Taehyung creep his hand up your thigh while continuously kissing your neck. 

You see Jackson when looking up, his expression not happy. "Stand up." He demands, holding his hand out for you. You look at Bambam, who clearly knows he's also in trouble. You stand up from Taehyung's lap, grabbing his hand in yours. Jackson walking inside, pulling you behind him, his grip on your hand tight. He walks upstairs with you, pushing you inside a bedroom and locking it. He pushes you against the wall, his face close to yours. "You like being a little slut, don't you?" Jackson spits, harshly grabbing your wrists to stop you from moving. "Jack-" he cuts you off, "You're really letting that fuckface Taehyung fuck you before me huh?" He pins your wrists above your head with one of his hands before he latches his mouth onto your neck, kissing and sucking hickeys into your skin. You feel pain mixed with pleasure, softly moaning. Jackson grabs your cheeks with his other hand and pushes his lips against yours, practically shoving his tongue into your mouth.

You can taste the alcohol on him but kiss him back, your breath picking up. He moves his hand from your face and hike your dress up, groaning at the sight of your thong. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, princess, I promise." He mumbles against your mouth, pushing your thong aside and pushing three of this thick fingers inside of you. You moan loudly and throw your head back in pleasure, the alcohol overtaking both your bodies. 

He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of you, rubbing your clit harshly. You press against the wall behind you and ignore the pain in your back, getting lost in the pleasure. "A-ah Jackson!" You moan when he starts picking up the pace, ramming his fingers inside of you. You breath heavily, feeling the heated feeling inside your stomach building up. "I-I-" you choke out, pushing your eyes close, ready for release.

Jackson stops and pulls his fingers out of you, earning a groan from you. He lets go of your wrists and carries you onto the bed, flipping you over so you're on all fours. He impatiently undoes his button, kicking off his jeans and boxers and throwing his shirt onto the floor. You look back at him, seeing his muscled chest flex while taking off his shoes, doing to same to you before pulling your thong off. He leans over your back, pulling your dress off of you and throwing it onto the floor. 

He aligns his thick member to your entrance and sharply thrusts forward, making you moan out loudly. His hands grab onto your hips, quickly thrusting inside of you. You whimper with every thrust, pushing your cheek onto the mattress. He slaps your ass harshly. You curse in response, earning another, harder, slap onto your ass. "Don't fucking curse." He says through gritted teeth. You wither in pleasure, fisting the mattress into your fists. "J-Jackson... touch m-me." You moan out, closing your eyes. Jackson starts rubbing your pearl, his thrusts getting sloppier. You cry out, your high nearing.

He thrusts into you sharply, sending you over the edge and making you a moaning mess under him. Jackson groans and slaps your ass again, making you whimper loudly. He finally spills into you, moaning deeply. You breathe loudly when he pulls out of you, laying down next to you while looking at you. He pulls you on top of him, giving you a long kiss. "Don't talk to other men anymore, don't even look at them." He tells you sternly before his face softens and he caresses your hair, making you lay your cheek down onto his broad chest. He puts his arms around you and kisses your head. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I won't ever do it again princess..." he whispers, stroking your side. You smile softly and kiss his chest. "I know..." you whisper, closing your eyes. Jackson smiles and keeps kissing your head, cuddling you.


	15. 밤 : night

Jackson walks down the stairs with you in his arms, carrying you like you weigh nothing. You tiredly lean against him, hearing the chattering of people when you're in the busy room again. Jackson puts you back on the floor, holding onto your hips until you're balanced again. You spot Jungkook sitting on the couch alone and walk towards him without saying a word to Jackson, smiling when you sit down next to the tipsy boy. 

"You okay?" You ask him. Jungkook nods. "Think so." He replies, chuckling. "Did they give you shots as well?" He asks, looking at you. You nod and chuckle. "I think it's their way of making us behave." He tells you, frowning. "Maybe," you agree, nodding.

Jungkook grabs your hand and puts his head against your shoulder. "Thank you for being my friend. You're my only one." He looks up at you, smiling a little. You smile at him. "We're in the same boat... we're in this together." You stroke his hand with your thumb. "Mhmm... another gang that's here right now don't have someone like us... they're the only normal gang." He tells, closing his eyes. You pout. 

"Look, Rosie," Jungkook says, opening his eyes and sitting up straight. "Just listen to what they say s-so you don't get hurt... so others don't get hurt..." he whispers, looking around paranoid. "They'll hurt the ones you love... they'll kill innocent people just to get their point across.. at first they just hurt me but things got so much worse by time." He whispers, biting his lip. "Will they really?" You whisper, gulping. They threatened to hurt your little brother once but didn't hear anything of it again.

Jungkook nods. "My parents are farmers and make their money by selling potatoes and when I tried to escape once they poisoned their entire land. They can barely get around as it is..." he pushes his face against your arm, trying not to tear up. You put your arm around him and stroke his back. "When I hurt Youngjae my brother lost his job..." he sighs deeply. "I'm so sorry..." you whisper, cuddling him closer. 

"Look at these two angels," a voice says, making you look up. You see Jimin in front of you with a smirk on his face. "Jaebeom is looking for you." He tells you, nodding towards him. You look up and see the black haired staring at you, his eyes dark. You peck Jungkook's forehead and walk towards him, feeling him grip your waist when you're close enough. "You were flirting with Taehyung?" He whispers, pulling you against his chest. You groan and push him away a little. "I can't even be polite to your friends?" You ask him, crossing your arms. Jaebeom clenches his jaw. "Being polite and letting him kiss you is something else, kitten." He whispers lowly, grabbing you again. You sigh. "Sorry daddy... will you please let me go again?" You look up at him and push your head against his chest, pouting slightly. Jaebeom kisses your lips, a little smile spreading onto his mouth. "I love you, beautiful. Go ahead then," he pats your butt before letting go of you. You try to walk away from him but he stops you again. "Drink this first." He hands you a full glass of alcohol and cocks up his eyebrow. You smell the drink, cringing at the strong smell before gulping it down quickly. 

You walk away from him, a sigh escaping your lips when you're finally outside. Thank god that worked. 

"Why the sigh, pretty girl?" A deep voice says. You look up and see a pretty man looking down at you, silver glasses framing his face and a smile on his face. You smile awkwardly at him. "It's nothing." You lie. The man hums. "I'm Changkyun," he shakes your hand. "Rosie." You tell him, leaning against the bricks of the house. "And who are you with?" He asks, curious. You look around, not seeing anyone. "Uh, Jaebeom, Jackson, Mark," you say, making him nod. "What a shame they left their girl all alone with all these dangerous men..." he grabs your hand and kisses it. You frown a little when you feel pain in your head, the alcohol hitting you. "Are you dangerous too?" You whisper, a little scared. He shrugs. "I suppose," he grins and hands you a drink. "Here, Rosie. Take a shot for me." He looks you up and down, licking his lips. 

You nod slowly and drink the shot in one time, coughing because of the strong taste. "And tell me, are your owners taking good care of you?" He asks you. You laugh in response. "See for-for yourself," you stumble over your words, quickly getting more drunk. You lift your dress up to reveal the cuts and bruises on your upper thighs, pulling it back down when the cold air hits your upper legt. Changkyun nods, impressed. "They're strict hm?" He asks. You nod. "Oh, they are." You agree, crossing your arms. He leans in a little, whispering. "If you were with me I'd never hurt you." He says, stroking your hair. You chuckle. "Riiiight." You put your hand in front of your mouth to stop yourself from laughing. Changkyun grabs another cup, this one filled to the brim. "I'm serious. If you just listen to what I want I'll give you anything you want..." he presses the cup to your lips, tilting it so you quickly need to drink everything up. He drops the cup when it's empty.

"Wouldn't you want that? Pretty jewelry... all the clothes you want, vacation to beautiful places." He puts his hands on your hips, getting even closer. 

You try to think for a second, your brain not really functioning. "Sounds not good... but better than, um... right now." You nod and chuckle. Changkyun smiles and presses a kiss to your lips. You groan. "No, not you too... Taehyung too..." you sigh before feeling his lips on your neck, slowly kissing down to your breasts. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" You hear Jaebeom's voice and a hard pull on your arm. You're against Jaebeom's chest again. "Hmm?" You mumble, closing your eyes. "I'm sorry mate, didn't know she was yours." Changkyun lies to him, patting his shoulder. You open your eyes to see Jaebeom glaring at you. "We're leaving." He says, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulders. 

You try to protest but you're too far gone to say much. He walks to the car and gets in the back with you, the driver still there, waiting for them. 

The car starts moving. You're sitting in Jaebeom's lap, feeling his hand tightly grip your thigh. He doesn't speak the entire car ride. When you get home he carries you inside, making you jump when he slams the door shut. "Back again?" Mark says, already home as well since he didn't really like parties. Jaebeom ignores him, going up the stairs with you. Mark cocks up his eyebrows when he sees you're nearly passed out. 

You mumble when Jaebeom throws you down on the bed, crawling on top of you and trying to take off your dress, anger still on his face. "Sleep?" You ask softly, your eyes closed. Jaebeom throws your dress down on the floor, shaking his head. "No sleeping yet, little slut. You like upsetting daddy, huh? You like making daddy jealous." He takes off his shirt, pressing kisses to your lips. You move your face away from him, making a disinterested sound and frowning. Jaebeom tightly grabs your cheeks, kissing you. He clenches his jaw when you don't react, flipping you over on your stomach. "Keep trying to resist me, see what happens." He says through gritted teeth, unbuckling his belt.

You hear a door opening. "Jaebeom what are you doing?" A stern voice asks, grabbing his shoulder. Jaebeom pulls away from him, angrily getting up. "Fuck off or join." He tells him, stroking your leg. Mark shakes his head. "Just stop. You're going to regret this tomorrow, I know it." He says to Jaebeom, grabbing his wrist. Jaebeom chuckles darkly. "You haven't had her little pussy clenching around your dick yet," he smirks, pulling his wrist out of the older's grasp. "You get angry when you've had alcohol. Let me put her in bed and I'll get you some water." Mark puts his arm around him. "Stop treating me like a child, hyung! I'll make my own decisions. And why the fuck do you care about her all of a sudden?" He spits, shoving him harshly. 

Mark looks at him angrily. "Because you're a little bitch who'll go crying to Jinyoung if you hurt her now because you care about that girl too much!" Mark shouts, shoving him back. "Im just fucking looking out for you. You're going to get a lecture from Jackson tomorrow, just fucking wait." Mark says, turning around and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Fine." Jaebeom says. "Fucking get her out of here!" He breathes loudly, going into the bathroom. 

Mark sighs and picks you up in his arms, carrying you to his bedroom and putting you down. You mumble and open your eyes a little, seeing Mark walk in and quickly out of his bathroom. He has a warm washcloth in his hand, washing your face with it. When he's done he puts a few of your hairs that were sticking onto your skin because of the water behind your ear, grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants from his closet. He silently dresses you into the warm clothes, tucking you into the bed. 

"Thanks Markie..." you whisper, struggling to open your eyes. Mark kisses your forehead before walking out of the bedroom, putting out the light when leaving.


	16. 패배 : defeat

"Mark?" You whisper when waking up, looking beside you to see an empty bed, just like how it was the night before. You gulp when remembering all that happened before: Taehyung touching you, you and Jackson hooking up and Jaebeom almost assaulting you when you're nearly passed out. 

You're starting to doubt Jackson's nice personality a little. First the hit, then the anger outburst and him having sex with you as punishment. Was it a punishment? I didn't really want it but I didn't say no so how could he know? He apologized after so It's okay. He'll never hurt me again. 

And then Jungkook and his warning. You just hope they don't hurt your family like they did to him. 

Your breath picks up a little and you can hear your heartbeat picking up. Tears start building up in the corners of your ear thinking about the last couple of weeks. Your entire life changed because of one little mistake. If you just stayed inside the café to wait for your friend this would've never happened. 

You jump out of the bed, your feet touching the cold floor. You hold onto your chest, sobbing softly when walking out of the bedroom. You make your way over to the one person you wanted right now: Youngjae.

He looks up when you close the bedroom door behind him, looking at him with tears running down your cheeks. Youngjae lays down his sketchbook and sits up in the bed. "Sweetheart what happened? Come here..." he opens his eyes, a worried look in his eyes. You sniff and crawl onto the bed onto his chest, laying your head down on his chest. Youngjae gently strokes your hair while you silently cry against him. "It's okay baby... let it all out..." he whispers, pressing a kiss to your head. He notices that you're in Mark's clothes and sighs softly. "Tell me, flower. Tell me what made you upset." He puts his chin on your head and strokes your back with the other hand. 

His touch relaxes you, making you stop crying within minutes. You put your arms around his chest, nuzzling your cheek against him. Youngjae wipes your tears and sweetly kisses your cheek. "I'm just sad." You whisper, looking up at him. Youngjae smiles at you sadly. "I hate it here. I miss my family... I don't want to be used and hurt anymore." You sigh and close your eyes, Youngjae's thumb caressing your cheek. Youngjae gives you another small kiss, this time on your lips. "Whenever you're with me you'll never get hurt." He whispers. You nod. "I know..." you whisper back, giving him a small smile. Youngjae leans his cheek down on your head, still holding you. 

"I..." he whispers, immediately stopping himself. You look up a little. "Hm?" You whisper, stroking his side. Youngjae smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing, Rosie. I wish we can stay like this forever." He tells you, putting your hair behind your ear. You nod again. "Me too..." you say. You spot the notebook on the bed next to you, the brown leather cover filled with doodles. "You draw?" You whisper, reaching for the notebook. Youngjae quickly grabs the notebook before you can, putting it in the drawer next to him. "I-It's nothing," he giggles, his face redding a little. He gulps, glad you didn't open it. 

A knock on the door makes the two of you look up. "Yeah?" Youngjae asks, hugging you close to him. Jackson opens the door, peeking inside the door. "Ah, here you are!" He smiles, walking in. "Can we talk princess?" He asks, looking at the two of you cozied up. You nod slowly and get up from the bed, walking outside of Youngjae's bedroom with him. 

You follow Jackson downstairs and into the kitchen. He stops in front of the kitchen island. The big marble is filled with delicious food. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, croissants, orange juice and more. 

Jackson puts his hand on your head, pulling you closer against his chest and cuddling you. "I made you breakfast... I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have hurt you, okay? Just don't ever let any other guys touch you other than us. I got jealous when you let him..." he rubs your back, kissing your head. You nod. "I'm sorry too..." you whisper, feeling guilty about it. 

Jackson lets go of you, smiling and sitting down.

.  
.  
.

Jinyoung smirks when he sees you sitting down on the couch with Jackson and Bambam. Bam has his hand on your thigh, talking about Taehyung at the party, clearly making you uncomfortable. 

"Toy." He says, trying not to smile too wide. You look up, a little afraid of what's to come. 

Jinyoung hands you his phone, the page on a news article. You read the article, your lip shaking when you're finished.

"... Body of Rosie Moobon (20) found..."

You look at Jinyoung in disbelief, tears falling down. Jinyoung proudly snatched the phone out of your hands. "Guess we don't have to worry about your family anymore." He snickers, putting the phone in his pocket. You stand up from your place, grabbing Jinyoung's hand. "N-No please give them hope... they'll be devastated. J-just give them a sign I'm alive... please... for-for me!" You drop onto your knees, hugging Jinyoung's legs. Jinyoung scoffs. "I think you're giving yourself too much credit." He says, chuckling. You cry softly. "I'll do anything sir..." you sob. 

Jackson shakes his head at Jinyoung. "You did this huh? This wasn't apart of the plan but you just had to hurt her family even more." He says through gritted teeth, walking away. Jinyoung laughs. "I'm making your job easier Jiaer. You should be thanking me for getting a body." He rolls his eyes and looks down at you. "Get the fuck up, Rosie." He says sternly. You try not to cry and slowly get up, looking up at him with red eyes. Jinyoung can't help but laugh. "At least your family has some closure now." He shrugs and looks you up and down. "A-are you involved in the case l-like Jackson?" You cry between your words. Jinyoung chuckles. "Of course I am." 

You pout while sobbing, feeling pure sadness. Jinyoung is the reason my 'body' is found. They have it all figured out. There's no way anyone will even suspect them when they're the ones working on the case. 

"Gyeom was asking for you, by the way. You can leave now." He shoos you away, waving his hand. You dry your tears with the back of your hand and nod. "Okay sir." You say calmly, sadly walking up the stairs to his room. Yugyeom lays down in a grey beanbag that's bigger than him, looking up at you.

He frowns when he sees you crying. "What is it, trouble? Who did you upset now?" He asks, cocking up his eyebrow. You walk towards him, shaking your head. Yugyeom pats his lap. "Sit down on me." He says, looking at you. You obey and sit down on his lap, laying down on his chest after a few seconds. Yugyeom puts his arms around you. "Want me to make you forget?" He whispers, smirking and cupping your ass. 

You surprise him by grabbing his cheeks and kissing him, caressing his lip with your tongue. Yugyeom makes a surprised sound and grabs onto your tighter, kissing you back. You french kiss him slowly, stroking his cheeks. You feel your stomach heating up, his perfect kisses clearing your mind. Yugyeom moans when you start grinding down on his crotch, your hips slowly moving on top of him. Yugyeom slowly pulls down Mark's sweatpants from your legs, breaking the kiss. You start kissing his neck, sucking on the skin under his ear. His breathing speeds up, making you even more eager to please him. You suck a dark hickey onto his skin, stopping when he whines underneath you. You chuckle and take off his shirt, stroking his chest. Yugyeom does the same to you, leaving you in nothing but a thong.

You take off his pants and throw them onto the growing pile. You bite your lip when you see the bulge in his underwear, pulling off the last piece of clothing from his body. Yugyeom lays his head back onto the beanbag, admiring you. You take off your thongs and crawl back on top of him. 

"Ride me, baby." Yugyeom whispers, excitedly stroking your thigh. You start kissing him again, pushing his hair back before grabbing his hard dick, aligning it to your entrance. You liked how he didn't take the lead and lets you do your thing. 

You sit down on his length, hissing when you're already clenching around his big member. Yugyeom moans loudly, throwing his head back. You put your arms around his head, making out with him while slowly riding him. You moan in his mouth, picking up the pace a little. Yugyeom puts his hands around your waist, holding onto you tightly. He starts meeting your movement, whimpering with every movement. 

You push your head in his neck, moving your hips against him in circles. You breathe heavily, softly moaning against his skin. 

Yugyeom grabs your hips, suddenly snapping his hips up and fucking into you at a fast speed, leaving you gasping for air. "Fuck Y-Yug!" You groan, tightly shutting your eyes. One of his hands snake down to your clit, drawing circles onto the sensitive pearl. You moan loudly, moving with him and hearing his high pitched moaning fill the room. "Yes baby... cum with me..." Yugyeom moans out, his thrusts becoming sloppier. You nod and move your hips against his thumb, your breath irregular. "Fuck..." you whisper, biting your lip when finally finding your release.

Yugyeom cums, stilling inside of you shortly after. He breaths heavily, stroking your hair. You slowly get off of him, laying down next to him on the beanbag. "I needed that..." you whisper, looking at him. Yugyeom smiles, wiping sweat from his forehead before kissing your nose. "Let's take a bath, babygirl." He says, tapping your thigh.


	17. 끝난 : done

"...Don't worry hyung, I took care of it." Jinyoung whispers lowly, sitting down on a chair inside his older's room. Jaebeom softly shakes his head. "But are you sure? I don't have a good feeling about this." He tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinyoung sighs. "I talked to her brother and he still has hope she's alive but the parents think he's in need of therapy. They know she's dead."

"But she's not." Jaebeom says, louder. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Yet." He mumbles, standing up from the bed. Jaebeom glares at him. "I just hope you're right Nyoungie... I want her to be mine forever. No one can take her from me." He whispers this time, looking around the room. Jinyoung scoffs. "Hyungie stop being so infatuated with her, she's just a slave. Don't turn into Youngjae on me." He looks at him with a frown on his face. Jaebeom shakes his head disapprovingly. "Youngjae is obsessed. I just grew attached a little. I need her sexually but also physically so I can feel happy. When was the last time you were happy?" He asks the younger one, cocking up his eyebrow at him. Jinyoung chuckles. "When she screamed in pain underneath me." 

You gulp at the other end of the door, trying not to make much noise when listening to their conversation. "So it's just the kid we have to worry about and other than that everything is taken care of, right?" Jaebeom asks him. "Everything is taken care of, hyung. Don't worry about the brother." 

You can't help but feel a little relieved that your little brother doesn't believe you're dead. Maybe there's still some hope.

The door opens, startling you. Jinyoung sighs deeply when he sees you, chuckling after. "Oh Rosie, you're so predictable." He tells you while Jaebeom grabs your arm tightly in his grip. You try to pull away but he only tightens his grip. "I'm actually expecting a guest in a minute so it might be best if we put you in the attic for now." You put your hand on Jaebeom's hand. "Not too tightly, daddy..." you whisper, looking at him with puppy eyes. Jaebeom kisses your head and changes his grip, walking towards the attic with you while you hear Jinyoung scoffs behind you. 

"Mark will be down in a minute, he'll be with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Okay baby?" You nod a little, just happy you aren't getting punished for eavesdropping. 

Jaebeom leaves and Mark gets inside within a minute with some supplies. "Hello there." Mark chuckles, grabbing your hand and trying your wrists together. "Why would I try to leave if you're here?" You ask, rolling your eyes at him. Mark smiles and reveals a gag ball. "I have I feeling you might try to fight me in a moment." He says, forcing the gag ball inside your mouth and securing it. You look at him angrily, the gag ball preventing you from making much noise. 

"I have a little surprise." Mark says, pulling his phone from his pocket. He puts the phone down on the cold ground, to your confusion. You look down at the screen, seeing cctv of a unfamiliar room. "This is Jinyoung's little office. It's a consulting room for his patients. He's a doctor. But you knew that about him, right?" He asks. You shrug. You knew he knew his way around wounds and he has something to do with your case so it made sense. 

You see Jinyoung walking into frame and sitting down in the seat behind his desk. You squint when you see another person sitting down across from him. 

Your eyes widen when you see who it is. Your brother, Kai. You pull at your wrists, the cuffs that are around them connected to the walls, keeping you from moving far. Tears build up in your eyes, rolling down your cheeks. First he's the reason my 'body' is found and the reason my parents have to grieve and now he's involved with my family. 

He better not hurt my brother. You try to free yourself again, to no success. You see the two of them talking, Jinyoung making notes every so often. 

"Don't worry too much, sweetheart. He won't hurt him. He's just doing grieving counseling with him." Mark explains, smirking a little. You sob, shaking your head. It kills to see your brother so close to you, just a few walls away when you're right there. 

I'm not dead, Kai. Please don't lose hope. Please keep looking for me. Please discover something is fishy about all of this. You can't have seen my body and be sure it's me when it's not me. 

You let your tears flow, tired of living. 

Mark dries your tears, looking at you. "It's better this way, baby. He'll be happier knowing you're dead and at peace rather than getting hurt every day." He tells you, making you cry even harder. You try to scream at him, tell him you are getting hurt daily but the ball muffling your words. 

I just want to cry and be alone. Please just let me be alone. 

"Looks like they're done." Mark says, looking at the screen. You see your brother shaking hands with Jinyoung and walking outside the room with him. 

Mark waits ten minutes before uncuffing you and taking off your gag ball. You angrily look at the floor while Mark pulls you out of the attic. "Go play or something." He tells you before walking off. You quickly go upstairs to find an empty room. My room. You see Jinyoung coming out of his office, locking it before turning to you. You ignore him and open the room that they said was yours at the beginning, but it's locked. You softly mumble some words, trying to find a way to unlock it while Jinyoung smirks at you. 

"Are you upset?" He asks amused, trying to stir things up. You ignore him, your jaw tensing. Jinyoung slowly walks closer to you. "Your brother is just as stubborn as you. Didn't want to accept tha-"   
"Shut. Up." You loudly say, interrupting him. Jinyoung smiles. "Also your features are quite the same, I can see-" you bang your first against the door and turn to him, tears in your eyes. "Jinyoung please stop. Just leave me alone. Please." You tell him, breathing a little louder. Jinyoung chuckles and pushes you against the wall, his chest against yours. 

"But I love making you upset, baby." He whispers, cupping your face. You frown a little, Jinyoung never the one to show affection. "Just do it another time, I want to be alone now." You push at his chest, strong enough to escape his body. Jinyoung quickly grabs your wrist, pulling you back against him. "Can't do that. I want to punish you..." he whispers. You yank your grasp from his. "For what?!" You angrily yell at him. Jinyoung shrugs. "I don't need a reason." He chuckles, ready to grab you again. You kick him in the shin before he can, running to the nearest bedroom and locking the door. You can hear Jinyoung rattling the door lock, mumbling a quick 'just wait.' before going away. 

"In trouble again?" 

You look up to see Bambam laying down on his bed, vaping while scrolling on his phone. You sigh and nod. "I was just trying to mind my own business and try to be alone for a little bit." You explain, leaning your head back against the wooden door. Bam chuckles. "Jinyoung will punish you for breathing wrong. Unavoidable." He puts his vape up in the air. "Take this and lay down with me. We can't let you be alone but I won't talk so you can maybe, um, think if you want?" 

You smile at him and take a seat on the bed. "I just want to cry..." you whisper, taking the vape. Bambam looks at you. "That would make things awkward for me..." he says, looking at you. You roll your eyes. "I'll try not to cry then." You snap at him, taking a drag from the vape. Bambam doesn't pay attention to you anymore, too indulged in his phone again. 

You lay down next to him, closing your eyes and trying not to think about the situation anymore, which was hard to forget now that they've brought your brother in the house. You just hope it was a one time thing and that they'll never talk to him again. They're dangerous and might hurt him. 

After thirty minutes of silence you hear a knock on the door which goes unnoticed by sleeping Bam. "Bammie?" Yugyeom's little voice calls. You get up from the bed and open the door. Yugyeom smiles at you. "What are you doing here, baby?" He kisses your forehead and strokes your cheek. You shrug. "Hiding from Jinyoung." You tell him, earning a laugh from the tall boy. "What did you do now?" He strokes your lip before leaning in for a kiss. You lean away and sit down on the bed, crossing your arms. "Nothing." He cocks up his eyebrows. "That's why he's mad. He wants you to make him upset." Yugyeom says, smiling cutely. You nod. 

Yugyeom slaps Bambam's leg. "Wake up, bitch." Bambam mumbles and opens his eyes, frowning at Yugyeom. "What." He snaps, sitting up. Yug grins at him. "I was coming here just to annoy you but now that Rosie is here..." he looks at you. Bam's face grows in a smirk. He nods. 

Yugyeom sits down on top of you, grabbing your arms and pushing them down on the bed. "Wha-" you say before Bam pushes his hand on your mouth. "We want to have some fun with you," he says, smirking. You try to move but Yugyeom's weight is holding you back. Bambam takes his hand from your mouth, running into his bathroom excitedly.

"Get off of me!" You shout at Yugyeom, trying to move. Yugyeom shakes his his head. "We want to cheer you up!" He says, grinning. You groan, not believing a word. 

Bam comes back. "Cover her eyes." He yells Yugyeom, hiding something behind his back. Yugyeom moans. "How the fuck am I supposed to hold her arms and cover her eyes at the same ti-"   
"Never fucking mind. Just hold her then." He rolls his eyes at the younger one before crawling onto the bed and crabbing your cheeks with his one hand while putting something in your mouth with the other one. He covers both your mouth and nose so you swallow it. It's a pill. 

"Let the fun begin." Bambam smirks.


	18. 방비 없는 : defenseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you’ll hate me after reading this >:)

"Let the fun begin."

You gaze in disgust of the feeling of the dry pill moving down your throat. "Why are you always drugging me?!" You yell, punching Bambam's arm when they let go of you. He laughs. "It's not a drug, darling." He explains, touching your hair. You sigh and shove his hand away. 

"It basically makes you very horny." Yugyeom says.

You bite down on the skin of your cheek. "You will do anything to fuck." You angrily say, trying to get up from the bed only to be pushed back by Yugyeom. "And you love it every time." Yugyeom says softly, smirking. You grab his hand and try to get away again. "No, Yugyeom! Just stop, okay?" You frown at him, hurt they're still treating you like a toy. Bambam shakes his head. "Just relax and you'll end up enjoying it." He says, grabbing your arms and pinning them down on the bed. You look at him pleadingly. "Please..." you whisper, sighing. 

Yugyeom sits down on your legs so you can't move. "Let Yugyeom touch you, sexy." Bam says, his mouth close to your ear. You visibly gulp, feeling the effects of the pill making your stomach tingle. The taller one tugs down your pants and panties, throwing them on the floor before stroking between your folds. 

You bite down harshly onto your lip, closing your eyes when you realize how wet you've become. Yugyeom just chuckles and inserts his middle and ring finger. You hold in a moan, the stretch of his digits working you up even more. "Bam you're going to love fucking her, I'm telling you. Her little pussy is irresistible." Yugyeom tells him, pulling out his fingers. You whimper at the loss of contact, opening your eyes. You see Yugyeom putting his fingers inside Bambam's mouth, the older one sucking your taste off his fingers. You feel even more turned on by the sight in front of you. Yugyeom's lips curl into a smile before he puts his thick fingers back inside of you. You only now noticed Bam let go of your arms, licking his lips before biting down on them. 

"You taste so good, sexy. Did you know?" Bambam leans in, looking at your lips before grabbing your throat and pressing a kiss to your lips. Yugyeom starts pumping his fingers at a decent pace, making you gasp against his mouth. You feel his tongue stroking yours, his lips locking on you and both your mouths exploring each other. 

You passionately make out with him, putting your hands on his cheeks and fully giving in to the overwhelming cravings inside your stomach. 

Yugyeom curls his fingers inside you, making you moan inside Bambam's mouth. You lift your hips a little from the bed, wanting to feel his touch even more. "That's right babygirl... let us hear..." Yugyeom whispers, pressing a kiss to your stomach. You let out a gasp when he presses his thumb against your swollen clit, circling the nub. 

"Hmm, I think she's ready for you, Bam." Yugyeom says, pulling his fingers slowly out of you. Bambam gives your tongue one last stroke before ending the heating kiss, a thick glistering string of spit still connecting you for a second. 

"I sure as hell am ready." Bambam mumbles before quickly kicking off his jeans and slacks, moving in front of your body and taking a good look at you. "Look at you, all worked up from a little foreplay." He chuckles, Yugyeom stroking your pink cheeks and smiling at his words. "You're our little girl, right? Right here to please us whenever we want..." the younger murmurs, grabbing your cheeks and pressing a hard kiss to your lips. "Right? Say it." He says, looking at you intimately. You gulp and nod. "Y-yeah, all yours..." you say softly, earning a chuckle from both of them. You lower your hand down your body, just wanting release. You bite your lip when rubbing your clit slowly, earning a hard slap on your thigh. 

"Don't be impatient, slut." Bambam spits, pulling your hand away. Yugyeom grabs your wrists and pins them against the bed, shaking his head in amusement. "H-hurry..." you plead, rubbing your thighs against each other and closing your eyes. Bambam takes off his shirt before spreading your legs and crawling between them. You take a look at his hard dick before you look at his face, seeing the equal hunger written on his face. He spits on two of his fingers before smearing it on your entrance, your juices mixing with his saliva. He grabs his hard one, pressing the tip against your wet hole and softly pushing in. Both your moans fill the room when he bottoms out, his dick twitching inside of you. 

"Shit..." Bambam curses, grabbing your hips and slowly moving inside of you. You bite your lip to keep yourself from making any sounds, not wanting to give them the satisfaction even when you're as horny as a bunny.

Yugyeom bites his lip while looking at the two of you, his hand moving to your body and stroking your side. You press your hand to your mouth to suppress any sound, finding it difficult when he starts thrusting into you from a slightly different angle, allowing him to continuously hit your gspot. Yugyeom sees and chuckles, pulling your hand away. "If you moan I'll help you cum." He says, licking his lips. You exhale a loud breath and nod, just wanting this to be over. 

You moan when Bambam picks up the pace, tightly holding onto your leg. Yugyeom moves his hand down your body, starting to circle your clit. "S-shit..." you whisper, lifting your hips a little to feel them more. Yugyeom chuckles, looking at Bambam before latching his mouth down onto your pearl, his warm tongue gliding across the sensitive skin. You moan loudly, putting your fingers in Yugyeom's hair to keep him there. A mix of moaning fills the room, you and Bam close to finding release while Yugyeom quickly circles his tongue around your clit. 

You cum with a loud moan, Bam following you shortly after. Yugyeom chuckles and gives your belly a kiss before laying down next to you. 

"You're right Yug, I did love fucking her." Bambam smirks while getting dressed. Yugyeom gives your cheek a kiss. "Told ya, she's amazing." He puts his arms around your body and snuggles into you. You frown when you still feel kind of turned on. "Um... guys..." you whisper, embarrassed. "Hm?" Bam looks at you. You gulp and look down. "Why isn't the feeling going away?" You mumble, pushing Yugyeom away softly to put on your shirt. You hear a chuckle behind you. "It...kind of lasts the whole day...." Bam says, trying to hide his amusement. Your eyes widen. "Are you fucking kidding me?" You spit, angrily putting on the rest of your clothes. Yugyeom softly hits your arm. "Hey. Don't curse." He warns, crossing his arms.

You get up from the bad, shoving Bambam away while walking towards the door. "Go to hell." You say before exiting, biting your lip while walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. You're pleased to find no one is around. 

Think. How can I stop this pill from working? You smile when having an idea. Alcohol and medicine don't mix. That should stop the effects, right? You think to yourself, not even sure if it's true. You find a bottle of wine and soju. Perfect. You open both bottles, pouring yourself drink after drink. 

After a couple if glasses you start to feel the effects. Not enough. I need to be so drunk I can barely walk. So you pour another glass, and another glass, until both bottles are empty. You stare at the empty bottles, your mind fuzzy and definitely not sober anymore. Just to be sure you open another bottle of soju, chugging half the bottle down straight from the bottle.

"What the fuck is this?" A voice says. You look up quickly, your vision beginning to spin. You nearly fall from the barstool but Mark quickly grabs ahold of you. "Did you drink all this? Are you already depressed?" He asks, frowning. His skinny fingers move your loose strands of hair from your face. "Answer me, what happened?" He rolls his eyes and carries you from the stool, making you stand up. "Yug 'nd Bam happened." You mumble, grabbing onto his arm to stop yourself from falling. Mark sighs and walks you towards the couch, making you sit down. 

Right at that moment Youngjae walks down the stairs, frowning at the two of you. "Great, Youngjae, help me." Mark says, waving his hand at him. Youngjae puts his hands on the side of the couch, looking at him. "Take her to your room so she can sober up. Now before Jaebeom takes her." He tells the younger, looking down at you. "Hyung she's gone... she's not going to sober up until she sleeps for a couple of hours." He tells him, putting his around your waist and picking you up. You're hanging over his shoulder, not following along with the conversation. 

"Then do that. I don't want a repeat of the night of the party." Mark says, rolling his eyes. Youngjae cocks up his eyebrow. "What happened, Hyung?" He asks, unsure if he wants to know. Mark shakes his head. "She was passed out drunk when she and Jaebeom came home, when I went to his room he tried to have sex with her. But we all know how Jaebeom is when he's drunk so I stopped him. When it's the maknae's or whatever it would be different but Jaebeom is sensitive, you know it too. If he actually hurt or touched her without a reason he'd be sad and mad at himself, I think. Don't you?" 

Youngjae nods. "He can beat himself up over that stuff, yeah. Good think you were there, Hyungie. I'll take care of her." He smiles at his oldest Hyung, walking up to his room while still carrying you. 

You mumble when he's laying you down on the bed, a sweet smile on his face while looking at you. "You're safe here, baby." He whispers, stroking your cheek. You don't react, not feeling his toch nor even hearing him. Youngjae gulps when admiring you, stroking your hair. He sits for a minute before giving your lips a soft kiss. He smiles brightly, his cheeks turning crimson. Youngjae gets up from the bed, grabbing his drawing book, pencil, and skimming though the pages, looking at the engraved pencil lines across the white paper. 

He gets to an empty page, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth while thinking for a moment. He takes a seat on the bed, sitting next to your body. Youngjae starts making lines on the paper, a new piece slowly coming along. He starts with drawing a face, wild hairs spread across and around her face with plump lips that are slightly open. He gets to the body. A few healing bruises are still visible. He gulps at the bruises, hating himself for finding them so beautiful. Youngjae traces a bruise on your underarm softly before translating it onto the paper, quickly finishing the drawing up and staring at it. 

He shakes his head and rips the page out, throwing it onto the floor. He's not satisfied.

You make a small sound, looking at him tiredly. He looks up. "Rosie?" He asks. No response. You close your eyes. He leans over and softly shakes you a little. Nothing. A small smile spreads onto his lips, a spark of excitement going though his body. "You've had a lot to drink, sweetheart..." he whispers, looking at you. He licks his lips, bringing your shirt up a little bit. More bruises. "My drawing needs to be accurate... don't you think?" He frowns, looking at his failed drawing. "You'd let me finish my drawing, I know you would... you're sweet... and if not... you won't remember anyway right?" He nods at himself before swiftly taking of your shirt, throwing it on the floor. "Better..." he whispers, tugging down your pants and getting rid of them as well. 

"You're so pretty..." he mumbles, climbing over you and softly kissing you again. He smiles when you slightly move, kissing your nose. He bites his lip at the sight of your breasts, seeing yellow and green spots replacing your then bite mark. He presses a kiss on the curve of your breast before his hand starts stroking your sides. "Now what did you do to deserve all these bruises?" He whispers, stroking your thighs. "Being a bad girl to them... but with me you're never bad. You're good with me, hm?" Youngjae sighs deeply, looking at you. "Let's be in the drawing together..." he mumbles, licking his lips before unbuckling his pants and hastily taking them off. "Just this once."

He throws his shirt on the floor and crawls back on top of you. His breath picks up. He closes his eyes while his nose touches yours, a small smile spread onto his face. He pecks your lips a few time while his hand goes down to his crotch, softly palming his growing erection. 

"M'Jae..." you softly mumble. Youngjae caresses your cheek with his other hand. "Yes baby... Let Youngjae take care of you..." he whispers, pecking your cheek. He lets out a soft moan, pushing his face in the crook of your neck. "I'm your hero, aren't I? Always saving you from those mean boys... I'll always be here for you my darling..." he pants a little, biting his lip. He kneels on the bed and takes of his final piece of clothing, grabbing your hips and pressing wet kisses onto your stomach. He pulls down your panties, pulling you closer to him and leaning down over you again. 

With one soft moan he pushes his member inside of you, laying his head onto your shoulder. He stills for a moment, stroking your hair softly before grabbing your hip with one hand before softly moving inside of you. Youngjae picks up the pace after a short while, letting out louder moans. "So good for me..."


	19. 기대 : hope

"Are you awake, sweetheart?" a voice whispers. You open your eyes, seeing nothing but a blur before your eyes. You sit up straight. "Easy, Rosie! You could become nauseous." You finally recognize Youngjae's voice. Your vision returns and you look at him with a frown. "Wha-" you start, stopping after feeling acid coming up. Youngjae quickly grabs a bucket from the floor and puts it in front of you, making you puke inside rather than next to you. 

He pats your back, softly rubbing circles on the skin. "Don't drink that much again, dummy..." Youngjae chuckles, stroking your hair. You groan and sigh deeply, grabbing the towel he's handing you and cleaning your mouth. "What even happened..." you mumble, frowning. Youngjae kisses your forehead. "Mark found you drunk in the kitchen and I took you here so you could sleep it off." He explains, smiling. You hum, recalling some of it. "Those assholes drugged me, I just drank to feel something else." You tell him, sighing. Youngjae strokes your cheek. "Just don't do it again, I'll scowld them so they won't do it again as well." You nod and smile a little. "Thank you..." you whisper, putting your head against his shoulder. Youngjae smiles and kisses your head. "I actually have to leave in a minute but Mark is downstairs if you want. The rest is gone i'm sure." He tells you, giving your cheek a kiss. 

.  
.  
.

"Mark?" You call out, walking into the kitchen. No reply. You sigh and open the fridge, warming up some pasta you find. 

Your stomach growls, not having eating much these past weeks being with them. You thankfully don't feel hungover or sick, downing the plate of pasta without complications. 

You look up, seeing someone from the corner of your eye. Jinyoung stands in front of you, a sour look on his face. You gulp. "Where's Mark?" You nearly whisper, too afraid to upset him. Jinyoung looks at your empty plate. "Who gave you permission to eat, huh? No one." He spits, pushing the plate onto the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces. You jump at the sound and just look at him. "Sorry..." you tell him, biting your lip. He shakes his head. "I can't do shit with sorry." He says through gritted teeth, roughly grabbing your hair and pulling you from the chair to his body. You moan out in pain, pushing him away harshly. "Well what do you want me to fucking do?! I can barf it up for you if you want!" You scream at him, bawling your fists. Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at you, looking at your fists.

"Nothing's ever fucking good enough for you! Just leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone!" You scream at him, throwing your empty glass on the floor near him. You breathe heavily, tears in the corners of your eyes. Jinyoung chuckles, looking at all the broken stuff. "You have some nerve." He says slowly, walking closer to you. You only walk back, standing behind the kitchen island. "Walking around in my house, eating my food, insulting the people taking care of you." He walks around the island towards you, making you walk around the island as well so he doesn't get to you. "How dare you fucking kick me you slut. How dare you refuse me. How dare you walk away from me!" He yells the last part, grabbing a knife from the knife holder and holding it up. You start sobbing, your body shaking in fear.

"Get the fuck here if you don't want to die. Right now!" He yells, breathing heavily. You gulp and nod softly, slowly walking towards him. Jinyoung inches closer his face close to yours. "Now get on your knees." He whispers, pressing the tip of the blade against your side. 

You slowly get down on your knees, looking at your lap, surrounded by all the glass shatters. "You're below me. Always." He says through gritted teeth. He squats down, pushing your chin up with the blade. "You're nothing but our slave. You mean nothing, understood?" You look at him with tears in your eyes. He presses the blade a little into your neck, making you wince. He cocks up his eyebrow. "Understood." You whisper, blinking tears away. 

"Say it." He demands, a little smirk on his face while pressing the blade harder against you, almost hurting you. "I-I'm just a slave..." you say softly, your lip quivering. "Again." He says a little harder. "I'm just a slave." You say again. Jinyoung stands up, throwing the blade down on the kitchen island. 

"Clean this shit up and come to my room." Jinyoung says before walking off. 

You start silently crying when he's out of sight, cleaning the mess on the floor slowly. After collecting yourself for a moment you decide to just go to his room, not wanting any more trouble. "S-sir?" You ask, knocking on the door. "Yes, come in pet." You hear him say. You open the door and see him sitting on the bed. 

"Sit on my lap." He says, looking at you with those cold eyes. You nod and walk towards the bed, sitting down on his lap. Jinyoung puts his arm around you, stroking your back. You look at him, afraid of his next move. Suddenly he leans in. You put a hand on his chest and lean in as well, pressing a kiss on his plump lips. Within a second you're send pushed onto the floor, hurting back. 

"What the fuck was that." He spits, standing up from the bed. Your eyes widen. "I-I thought-" you begin. "Why the fuck would I want to kiss such a vile and disgusting piece of shit." His tone is harsh. Then he laughs. "You really think I would forgive you after you fucking kicked me today? You're dumber than you look." He chuckles and shakes his head. "Get on the bed. Don't make me repeat myself." You do as told and quickly stand up, sitting down with a sad look on your face. "Strip to your underwear." You listen again and throw your clothes on the floor when you take them off. He grins. "You look good like this... but not perfect. You should drop some weight and you need more marks..." he caresses your bruised leg before walking away to the closet. 

"I'll take care of that" he whispers, whipping out a little knife from the closet. You're scared to see he has a whole collection. "Actually, you'll take of that." He looks back at you with a smile. You yelp when he throws the knife in your direction, the object landing next to you.

"I want you to cut yourself until you'll faint." He says, a smile on his face. You start breathing heavily, shaking your head. Jinyoung raises his hand and slaps the side of your face, making you shriek in pain. "What was that?" He asks, his jaw tensing. 

"P-please sir... I can't..." you whisper, crawling back onto the bed. Jinyoung growls and yanks you towards him, slapping you again, this time even harder. "What about now huh?!" He yells, throwing his fist against your head. You try to cover your head. "Stop!" You yell, trying to get away from him. Jinyoung grabs you by your throat and pushes you harshly against the edge of his bed, the sharp edge digging into you. You scream when falling down, feeling blood coming out of you. He pulls you up by your hair, now slamming your head against the edge, making another wound. You scream out in agony, feeling liquid streaming down your face. 

You hear his deep breathing behind you when you try to get up from the floor, only to be kicked in the back by him. You yell loudly, the wounds on your back not having healed entirely yet. He does it again, reopening some. And again. 

Jinyoung takes off his belt and violently whips it against your leg, instantly leaving a deep red mark. He whips again, he whips your back, your arms, before you feel another hit splitting open your skin. "Oww!" You scream, sobbing loudly. He pulls you on your back, throwing the belt away before giving your face another hit. Your nose is bleeding by now, along with your head and back. 

"S-stop! I'll d-do it!" You cry out, shaking under him. Jinyoung stops hurting you, looking at you while you slowly stand up from from the floor.

"You can still walk, consider yourself lucky." He tells you, pushing you back on the bed. You yelp at the pain and shake while grabbing the knife. Jinyoung grabs a chair, sitting down in front of you and crossing his arms over his chest. 

You gulp visibly before softly dragging the knife over your leg, biting your lip. "Harder." Jinyoung says. You breathe deeply before making another slit, this time pushing harder. A little line of blood appears, thankfully it didn't hurt that much. "Harder, slut." He says through gritted teeth. You do it again, this one not much different from the other one. You look at the single blood drop slowly rolling down your leg. Jinyoung chuckles. "Do I need to fucking show you then?" He asks, getting up. You shake your hear fast. "N-No..." you tell him. You make a deep slit, groaning while trying to hold in tears. Your lip shakes at the size of the wound, this one three times wider than the other ones and a lot of blood pouring out of it. 

"Good, good, now continue like that until I tell you to stop." He nods and licks his lips. You softly sob while making another deep wound, the amount of blood covering your leg scaring you. "P-please Jinyoung..." you whisper, sniffling. "Fucking continue! Do you want me to kill your brother?!" He yells, gripping the edges of the chair. Your lip shakes violently, tears blurring your vision. 

"Y-you want cuts? I'll fucking g-give you cuts." You say through gritted teeth, making another deep slit, this one much longer. You breathe heavily, little sounds of pain escaping your mouth. 

You continue until your upper leg is filled with open cuts. You start with the other leg, this time making the cuts much faster so you'll get it over with.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen,

You start to get lightheaded, nearly falling over when making another cut. Jinyoung holds in a smile. "You can stop, babygirl." He whispers, standing up. You let the knife fall onto the bed, the covers stained crimson. Jinyoung cleans the knife on his jeans and puts it back in his collection, turning to you with a smile.

"What now?" You ask, your mind groggy. "Are you gonna rape me again?" You mumble, laying your head down on the bed. "If you want." Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes. You close your eyes. "I don't care..." you whisper, the wounds hurting a lot. Jinyoung pulls you towards the edge of the bed, pulling you up so you're sitting. He looks down at your blood-covered legs. He strokes the wounds with his fingers, blood covering his hand. He smears it onto your cheek. "You're annoying, you know that?" He says, shaking his head. He grabs your cheeks and makes you look at him. 

"Then kill me." You tell him. Jinyoung smiles at the thought. "I'd love to. But Jaebeom hyung and Yugyeomie would be very upset with me." He tells you, chuckling. You frown, closing your eyes. "Not even Youngjae?" You mumble, feeling lightheaded. Jinyoung looks at you. "He doesn't care about you, doll. But Jaebeom hyung cares too much and you're Yugyeom's toy.... little boys need their toy." He lets go of you, making you lay back down on the bed again. "I think Jackson cares too..." you whisper, nodding your head. Jinyoung hums. "He just likes controlling you." He chuckles, looking at your wounds. 

He strokes your leg, looking at your bloody and bruised body. "Fuck, you're so beautiful like this," he whispers, licking his lips. "I'm actually surprised you're still conscious. Might as well test if you can take even more..." he grabs his belt from the floor and whips it against your wounds, making you yell loudly. 

He takes the metal pin from the belt and tightly grabs your arm, pressing the metal deep into your arm until you start bleeding from your arm. You cry again loudly, trying to stop him but you're too weak to move a lot. He makes about seven deep cuts in your wrist before admiring the new wounds. You're sobbing silently, your head pounding. 

Jinyoung nods satisfied, pushing you off his bed. You fall on the floor with a thump, breathing softly while your wounds continue to leak. 

"Go sleep." Jinyoung says before walking out of his room, leaving you on the floor. 

You hear a sound and open your eyes. "Rosie?" A voice calls. You lift your head a little, seeing a figure standing in the doorway. You squint your eyes to get a better view, but your sight was blurry. He gets closer. "K-Kai?" You whisper, seeing your brother hover above your body. He smiles at you. You lift your arm. "Help me..." you tell him, your breathing picking up.

Kai shakes his head, making you frown. "I can't..." he tells you, shrugging you. You move your hand. "Please... get me out of here..." you say, sobbing again. Kai takes a step away from you. "No. We don't want you back." He tells you, crossing his arms over his chest. You drop your arm. "Why?" You whisper, biting your lip. "We're better off without you." He chuckles. "You disappearing was the best thing to happen. You and your problems.. always pestering us with it, we finally have some rest." 

You start breathe faster. "Kai please... I'll do better... just take me." You crawl towards him a little but it's too late, he waves before walking out of the door. "Kai!" You yell loudly, breaking into sobs. "Kai wait!" You drop your head against the floor when he's gone, crying softly.

"Angel what happened?!" A voice asks concerned, kneeling besides your exhausted body. You look up a little, seeing Mark kneeling before you. "H-he left!" You cry out. Mark rubs your cheeks. "Who? There's no one here." He says, frowning while lifting you up. He sits you down on the bed, cursing when seeing your wounds. "M-My brother was here..." you explain, grabbing his arm. Mark shakes his head. "You imagined it, angel face... I'm sorry..." he sighs and picks you up bridal style, carrying you towards his room and sitting you down on a chair. "Did Jinyoung fucking do this?" He asks while grabbing bandages. You nod sadly and look at the blood covering. "It hurts..." you mumble, sighing after. 

Mark nods, bandaging your wounds carefully, afraid to hurt you even more. "Looks like I'm taking care of you again, hm?" He chuckles, wiping blood from your body. You nod and smile a little. "'M tired..." you whisper. Mark kisses your head and lays you down on his bed. "I'll dress you, then I'll feed you some soup and you're going to sleep." He explains you, opening his closet and grabbing a sweater, sweatpants and fluffy socks. 

He dressed you, chuckling at the pink fluffy socks that are way too big for you. You're too tired to reply, just looking at him. 

Mark gets a bowl of tomato soup, sitting down on the bed next to you after tucking you in and putting the spoon to your mouth. You swallow happily, the soup tasting amazing. "Thank you Mark." You whisper, smiling a little while he continues to feed you. "You're welcome." He says, stroking your cheek softly before giving you another sip of tomato soup. He spills a little, the soup running down your lips. Mark laughs cutely before running his thumb across the bit of soup, putting the residual into his own mouth. 

"I shouldn't tell you this," Mark starts, putting the empty bowl of soup on the nightstand. "Jinyoung is upset because he got fired from the case." He explains, stroking your hair. You frown a little. "Don't tell anyone you know, but, the body that was confirmed to be you is dismissed. They found out it wasn't you." He smiles a little, putting the blankets up a little. Your eyes widen a little. "Really? So they'll look for me again?" You ask, smiling. Mark shrugs. "Probably. Now go to sleep okay?" Mark says, standing up from the bed. You nod. 

"Sleep well, Rosie." He says before walking towards the door with the empty bowl of soup. "Thank you Markie..." you whisper, closing your eyes after he leaves the room.


	20. 잘 꺼라 : sleepover

"—Beom are you packed?" You open your eyes when you hear a door opening and a voice coming from the distance. Jaebeom walks into Mark's bedroom, where you're laying in. "Yes." He simple answers, looking over his shoulder before closing the door behind him and focussing on you. 

"How are you kitten?" He whispers softly, a sweet smile on his face while he walks towards you. You don't feel much pain anymore after the strong pain killers Mark gave you. "My body aches a little but it's nothing like before." You tell him, eyes still swollen from sleeping. He sits down on the bed and pets your head with a sigh. "Look at your bruised face... I'm sorry baby..." he pouts and gives a peck on your head. He grabs the blankets, sliding his body under, next to you. "I love you..." he whispers, putting his arms around you. You flinch, feeling your wounds throb. His nose touches yours when he gives you a kiss. Jaebeom opens his eyes, looking at you more serious. 

"You don't love me back?" He asks you, looking at you directly. You gulp. "I do..." you lie, not wanting to anger him. His face softens. He gives you another kiss before crawling on top of you. You let out a groan when his leg rubs against your bandaged one, hurting you. His hands cup your cheeks, pecking your lips a couple of times. You let out little sounds each time he presses into a bruise or wound. 

"Jaebeom you're hurti-" 

"Daddy." He hisses, grabbing onto your face tighter, making you whine. He kisses you again, this time forcing his tongue into your mouth. You react by pushing your hands against his chest and forcing him away. "Stop!" You tell him, looking at him angrily. Jaebeom glares at you before standing up again. "You don't love me, stupid bitch." He says through gritted teeth, kicking the nearest object in the room, the nightstand. He points his finger at you, making you flinch. "Just fucking wait, I'll make you love me." He spits out before angrily walking out the door, leaving you dumbfounded.

You look at the corridor through the door he left open, hearing footsteps nearing. 

"What is his- god damn it." You recognize Jackson's voice before you spot him standing in the door frame. You give him a small smile. "Hi princess. You okay?" He walks towards the bed, obviously knowing you're not okay. "Fine. Pain killers are my best friend." You tell him, sitting up a little. Jackson nods, sitting down on the bed. 

"We're about to leave to Namjoon's place for a couple of days. Mark brought you clean clothes earlier, right?" You nod. "Get dressed so we can leave." He stands up. You grab his arm. "Wait. Why are we going to him?" You frown. Jackson sits back down, a little smile on his face. "We're doing some negotiation with each other, stuff that's not important for you but we need it sorted as soon as possible. So we're staying there for a couple of days." You let out an understanding sound, loosening the grip on his arm for a couple of seconds before tightening it again. 

"Help me..." you whisper, looking at the sheets. "I don't think I can get changed without hurting myself..." you tell him, any friction on your wounds hurting you. 

Jackson nods understandingly, standing up to grab clean clothes. He puts them next to you, peeling the blankets off of you. He starts at your —Mark's— sweatpants, stretching the band a little so he can lift it past your wounds without touching the bandages. He throws the pants in the laundry basket. His veiny hands grab the ends of the sweater, slowly taking it off your body. "Its okay, only my legs and wrist hurt, the bruises don't as much." You whisper, looking at him. Jackson answers with a nod, unclasping the bralette you're wearing. You bite your lip, trying not to turn red, to no success. 

He grabs a purple calving klein sports bra, inching closer to you. "Put your arms in here," he tells you. You listen and chew on your bottom lip while he puts his hand on your upper back, careful to avoid your bruises, while making you put your head through the hole. He puts the bra in place, chuckling when seeing your red face. He gives your nose a kiss. "You're cute." He tells you, putting a strand of hair behind your ear. "Don't be shy baby, you've been naked with me before, remember?" He chuckles again, grabbing clean underwear. "Right..." you whisper, not remembering certain parts of that night. Jackson changed you in new panties, along with a new set of sweatpants and sweater, nothing tight that would hurt while walking. 

"Can you walk?" He asks you, standing up. You nod, pushing yourself off the bed. Jackson grabs your hand, slowly waking downstairs with you. 

.  
.  
.

"This will be your room for the next few days," Hoseok explains, smiling excitedly while walking around the room. You look around, confused to see stuff littered around the room like someone already actively used it. "Oh, it's also Jungkook's room! You'll be sleeping together. Fun right?" A smile grows on your face. "Where is he?" You ask, sitting down on the bed. Hoseok thinks for a second. "I think he's with Jinnie in the backyard." He nods. Backyard? "He'll be back really soon when he hears you're here. He really misses you, you know?" He giggles, winking at you. You smile a little. "I miss him too." You admit, playing with the soft blanket in your hand. 

Hoseok gives you a sad smile. "You'll like it here, I promise! We're not as bad as got7. At least... I think. You should just watch out for Taehyung and Jimin, especially when they're together they can get carried away." 

Got7! The word Jinyoung carved in your side. So that's how they're called. 

"I already know." You sigh, thinking back at the time the two of them got grabby the night you discovered Jungkook in the basement, or when Taehyung less than asked for you to sit on your lap while assaulting your neck with his kisses. 

"You summoned us?" A voice makes the both of you look up. Jimin has a grin on his face while waking up to you. "Did you miss me, honey?" Jimin smiles. You roll your eyes, standing up from the bed. The only think you cared about was Jungkook standing in the doorframe next to Taehyung. 

"Can we be alone?" Jungkook's tiny voice asks. Tae nods at him, sending you a wink after. "Of course, my good boy!" Hoseok walks towards the door, ruffling Koo's hair before walking away, the two other boys following him. Jungkook shuts the door. He turns to you with a shy smile, his cheeks much bigger than before. "How are you?" He asks, his eyes shining. You nod. "Good..." you answer, trying to smile. Jungkook tilts his head, looking at you mischievous. 

"Fine. Could be better." You admit, shrugging. Jungkook takes a seat next to you. He puts a hand on the side of your face, inching closer, inspecting your face. "You have bruises... and your face is thinner than before." He pouts, softly laying his hand down on his knee. You chuckle. "Your cheeks are chubby now." You smile, grabbing his cheeks. Jungkook blushes. "I guess..." he chuckles, biting his lip. You grin, pinching his cheeks. He laughs, grabbing your hands to stop you. "So I guess these guys treat you better?" You ask him, hoping it's true. 

Jungkook nods once. "They mostly just want company... whereas the others just want a punching bag. Don't get me wrong..." He frowns a little. "They make me do stuff I don't want to do as well, but, I don't know, It's... better than being hurt every day." He shrugs. "Not that they're not violent also, just not as much." 

You nod understanding. "I'm happy for you." You smile a little. Jungkook kisses your cheek quickly before standing up. "Maybe they can teach them that violence isn't always the right option." Jungkook shrugs, grabbing your hand and pulling you up. You hold in a grunt from pain in your back, exhaling loudly. 

"It's time for lunch, will you cook with me?" Jungkook sweetly asks. You nod. "Of course."


	21. 계략 : games

You, Jungkook and Hoseok walk to their living room with some snacks. Carrots, which Hoseok insisted on since they've been eating junkfood almost every day, nuts, and some pringles. 

Everyone but Yoongi, Jackson and Youngjae are seated on the massive couch. The trio are out working on 'business' they don't care talking about to you. 

"Here hyung," Jungkook says, handing the pringles directly to Seok-Jin. You frown at his use of honorifics, visibly taken back. You gently put the bowl of nuts on the table, careful not to block anyone's view of the boxing match on tv. "We should enforce honorifics as well," you hear Jaebeom say from behind you. "Like she's every going to use them. She's too stubborn." Yugyeom grins, grabbing a handful of nuts. Bambam, Taehyung and Jimin chuckle.

"She will. Won't you Rosie?" Jinyoung says, looking up at you emotionless. You slowly nod, having learned to never anger him again, the wounds on your body proving that. "In fact, show everyone how good of a girl you are!" Jinyoung claps his hands together rubbing them after, his face filled with amusement. "Kneel in front of me." He coldly says. 

You hear Jimin chuckle. "I-I" you stutter out, your cheeks turning crimson. Jinyoung stands up in front of you, now looking down on you. "Do I really have to say things twice? Have you still not learned?" You gulp, softly sinking down on both knees. Jinyoung rolls his eyes. You can't help but feel small, having all these eyes on you. You try to control the sudden wave of sadness when you hear Taehyung and Bambam laugh at you. "She's pathetic." Jimin whispers to Tae while giggling. Can I just disappear? 

Jinyoung grabs a small carrot and hands it to you, kneeling down onto one knee. "Now what do you say?" He asks, cocking up one eyebrow. You look at the floor. "Thank you..." you whisper, your eyes filling with tears. Jinyoung chuckles, shaking his head. He grabs your chin, making you look at him. "What. Do you say?" He says through gritted teeth. A tear slides down your cheek. "T-thank you sir." You say softly, trying not to cry.

Jinyoung hums. "You may sit down." He says softly, sitting down as well. You stand up, walking to the empty chair with your head down and sitting down.

"You've got an obedient girl, boys." Namjoon compliments them, sending a smirk to Jaebeom. Jin giggles. "She wasn't that obedient when I had to pick her up in the middle of the night." He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to hide his smile. Can they shut up and mind their own business? Namjoon hisses. "Hyung do you blame her? I would escape too if Jinyoung-ssi was on my back 24/7." He smirks at the black haired beauty. He responds with a roll of his eyes. "So you're saying you're better at disciplining than me?" He scoffs. The corner of Namjoon's mouth lifts up in amusement. "Look how good our Jungkook is. He listens without us having to hurt him." He brags, crossing his legs over each other. You look up at Jungkook, seeing him shift uncomfortably in his seat. Namjoon reaches for his head, ruffling his hair. The younger one fake smiles, looking at the table to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

"Joon hyung can we hang out in my room?" Jungkook says, almost a whisper. Namjoon lifts up his eyebrows, looking in his direction. 

"Isn't it polite to stay here and accompany our guest? Don't be rude Jungkook." The silver haired man answers, looking at Jin with a look that says 'Can you believe him?" Jin chuckles, shaking his head. You see Jungkook looking down at his lap, a disappointed look on his face. You sigh softly, wanting nothing more than to go away from the group of men. 

"Come on Namjoon. The two missed each other and want to catch up. Can't we leave them alone at times so they won't feel suffocated?" Hoseok asks, feeling sorry for the two of you. He pouts his lips unknowingly. Namjoon sighs. "I don't know Hoseok." He replies. "Ahh hyung you're so uptight. Let them be!" Jimin says to your surprise, a smile on his face. 

You spot Jaebeom's gaze on you. You look back at him, chewing on your bottom lip. "Please daddy?" You whisper so only he hears. He responds by patting the empty spot next to him on the couch. You quickly sit down next to him, the spot a little narrow, your right leg resting on top of his left one. He quickly puts his arms around your waist, pecking your cheek a few times. "Be good, okay baby?" He asks, patting your thigh. You nod. Jaebeom hums and looks at Namjoon. "Its okay." He tells him, nodding. 

Namjoon sighs before nodding at Jungkook, who immediately stands up. You do the same, walking to him around the back of the couch so you don't have the group staring directly at you. 

When you're out of sight Jungkook pokes your back, making you squeal out in laughter while he chases you up the stairs. You almost trip in the process, loud laughter echoing thought the corridor while he puts an arm around you while chuckling. "I can show you my Nintendo," Jungkook says, opening the door to his bedroom. 

Your eyes light up. "You have a Nintendo?" You ask in disbelieve, smiling. Jungkook quickly nods, letting go of you and opening the drawer of his nightstand.

"Jin gave it to me. I have Animal Crossing and Mario Kart," he looks at you questioningly after grabbing the two DS cards and holding them in the palm of his hands. You push your bottom lip out while thinking. "Mario Kart." You answer, giving a little nod as confirmation. Jungkook giggles adorably, handing the Nintendo to you.

He watches as you nail most of the levels, ending in second place when you finish. 

You hand the Nintendo to Jungkook, laying your head on his shoulder while he starts playing, making him chuckle. "You feel like a little brother, you know." You tell him, closing your eyes. He smiles while trying to stay first place. "I'm older than you, aren't I?" He asks. You shrug. "Im twenty," you tell him, opening one eye to look at him. Jungkook quickly looks back at you. "I'm twenty two." He smiles. You chuckle. "I like it with you. Can't we always be together?" You sigh. Jungkook nods. "I know... we're the only ones who get each other." 

After hours of playing games and talking about life the two of you fall asleep.

.  
.  
.

It's 3am when Jungkook wakes up from your stirring and whining. He yawns and turns his body towards you, frowning when he sees tears staining your cheeks. "Rosie?" He whispers, wiggling his body closer to yours to get a closer look at you. 

He softly blows onto your face, trying to wake you without scaring you. "Hey... Rosie?" He whispers, getting worried. Jungkook sits up in his bed and wipes your tears away, making you open your eyes. You look at him before sobbing, pressing your eyes shut. "Hey... what's wrong? Tell Koo..." he whispers, rubbing your cheek. You push your face against his arm, your breathing picking up.

"It-it-" you cry out, grabbing onto his side. "Hurts." You finish, whimpering. Jungkook shushes you, patting your head. You flinch from his touch. 

"What hurts Rosie? Your wounds? Your heart?" He whispers, kissing your head. You put your hand on your leg. "Wounds..." you whisper, squeezing your eyes shut in pain. Jungkook looks at you with a sad look on his face. "I have strong pain killers, they're right here in my night stand." He tells you before quickly grabbing two along with the bottle of water on his nightstand. 

You take them, handing Jungkook the bottle of water when you're finished. 

"You should feel the pain take off within ten minutes, okay?" He asks, stroking your hair. You nod, laying your head down on his chest while continuously softly whimpering with every sting of pain going through your body. "You can get sick and feel drowsy but they do wonders." He tells you. You bite your lip, trying not to cry anymore. 

"Let's talk about fun stuff," Jungkook whispers. You nod, your breathing still irregular. 

"When I was little I used to go fishing with my father. We would go once every other week. It was my favorite thing to do," he whispers, laying his chin down on your head while continuously stroking your hair. "I always fantasized about living in the ocean like the little fishies swimming around there." He smiles, thinking back at the memory. 

"I actually didn't like fishing. I thought it was sad my dad took the fishies away from their families. I just came to watch them swim and play around in the big ocean. They're so free... I always wanted to be free like them, not trapped in a city or house." 

"They have no obligations, no rules and don't hurt each other like we do." 

You softly chuckle, too tired to open your eyes. "Big fish eat little ones, Jungkook." You whisper. You can feel Jungkook's chest moving while he laughs. "You're ruining my story." He teases. 

You fall asleep while he continues to tell stories about his past.


	22. 도움 : help

You wake up to the sweet smell of fried batter, bringing you back to your childhood. Unless, right now, you aren't woken up by your dad kissing your nose, its an equally broken boy with dimples who's love language is drawing smileys on your pancakes with whipped cream.

"Rosie... I made you breakfast." A voice whispers, petting your head. You slowly open your eyes, chuckling when you see Jungkook hovered above you with a plate in his hand. 

"Thank you, Jungkook." You smile at him before painfully sitting up. He sits the plate down on your lap. "I... don't have anymore painkillers. Im so sorry...i-i'll ask Nam-" 

"I can handle it, we'll only anger them..." you mumble, nodding softly. 

Jungkook sits down next to you, pushing out his cheeks while looking around the room while you start devouring your pancakes.

"Im gonna shower, thanks so much for the pancakes." You tell him, smiling at him. Jungkook nods, smiling back. 

You slowly get out of the bed, your legs shaking when you're standing up. Your wounds are throbbing like crazy, making you groan a little. You take a step, feeling a sharp sting when you do so. Now that the painkillers completely wore off you can barely stand. 

"Fuck..." you curse, sitting back on the bed. 

Jungkook frowns at you. "Does it hurt that much?" He asks. You shake your head. "No, I can do it." You lie, getting up again. You bite your lip painfully hard, taking a few quick steps, the intense pain sending you straight on your knees, which made the pain only worse. You break out into sobs, frustrated and tired of being in pain. 

Jungkook quickly gets to you, kneeling down in front of you. "Rosie just fucking ask for help!" He snaps, sighing while hugging you softly. You sniff softly. "Sorry..." you mumble. "Will you please help me shower...?" Jungkook kisses your head. "Of course..." He tells you, putting one of your arms around his shoulder and helping you get into the bathroom.

"Just sit in the tub and I'll wash you, okay?" He looks at you. You nod. 

"Can you undress yourself...?" He asks awkwardly. You look at him. "Of course." You answer. Jungkook squints his eyes at you. You sigh, shaking your head. Jungkook hums, nodding. "Put your hands up in the air." You do as told while Jungkook carefully removes your sweater, revealing the bandages on your wrist and on your back. He does the same to your sweatpants, throwing them on the floor. 

"Okay, sit down on the side of the tub." He says. "I'm taking them off for now, will put new ones on after you're done okay?" You sit down on the tub and nod softly. 

Jungkook grabs your arm, taking off the first bandage. He swallows a lump in his throat, feeling bad about the cuts. He moves on to your back, feeling a little angry at the marks covering you.   
"Lastly," he whispers, taking off the ones on your legs. He bites his lip, horrified at the sight. 

"Who did this to you?" He calmly asks, trying not to upset you. You look at him. "Jinyoung..." you whisper, sighing. He nods. 

"Close your eyes." You tell him. Jungkook closes his eyes. You succeed into taking of your bra and underwear, lowering yourself in the tub, your back facing Jungkook. "Okay I'm done." You say. 

Jungkook sits down on his knees, grabbing the shower head and carefully starting to wash you. 

-

When he's done he puts on your bandages and dresses you into his clothes, not having any of yours in his room. He lifts you up and brings you back into his bedroom, setting you down on the bed. 

"Thank you." You smile at him. Jungkook doesn't answer, too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"I'm gonna get you some pain killers." He says before quickly leaving the bedroom, making you frown at his sudden mood change.

But what you didn't know what that he was planning on confronting a certain person.


End file.
